Blue Empress
by kat.9981
Summary: Bella moves to live in the small town name Forks with her dad. In that town there is a house that is said to be haunted. When a dare cause Bella to enter that house, she figures out the house is more than just haunted.
1. Leaving

**Chapter 1-****Leaving**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, Stephanie Meyers own them. I also, do not own some of the lines in this story.

**A/N:** **First off, the first chapter is going to be a lot like Twilight at the beginning but there are a few different but not too much. So, I don't really want to get any reviews about how very similar it is to Twilight. I had a hard time starting this story and this was the only way I could start this. Next chapter will turn into my story.**

Leaving Phoenix was one of the things that I didn't want to do, but it would make my mom happy. Not saying she hated me, it's just that she always felt sad because Phil, my step-dad, always had to travel because he's a minor league baseball player. Phil was always traveling while my mother and I had to stay behind in Phoenix. I didn't mind staying behind, but it was my mother who always wanted to go with him. So, I decided to go live with my father, Charlie, in a small town with a lot of rain but, that hardly gets any sun. That small town was Forks. Charlie was excited I was coming to live with him in Forks, even if it was just for the two years until I left for college. My mother, Renee, drove me to the airport, trying to get me to stay with her even though I knew she wanted to go with Phil. But it would be good for me to go to Forks and get some quality time with my dad.

My mother stopped the car at the airport. "Bella," she said while turning towards me "You don't have to go to do this. I don't mind staying in Phoenix with you."

"No mom, I want to go to Forks" I lied. Usually I was bad at lying but this lie was easier to believe since I had said it so many times to my mom. I said my last goodbye to her before I headed on flight 424 to Port Angeles, where Charlie was going to pick me up. When I found my row that was divided by the walkway between it, I noticed that the seat next to me was empty and I hoped that it would stay that way. I didn't want to sit by anyone who was loud and annoying. When it was time to depart the stewardess came by to check and make sure all of the overhead compartments were closed. Luckily, no one took the seat next to me, so I was able to have a whole row to myself. I ended up sleeping the whole way there and I was woken up by the flight attendant telling me we were about to land.

When we landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. After I got my luggage, I looked around to find Charlie next to his old police cruiser. I waved as I was walking towards him. He saw me waving and walked towards me giving me a one-armed hug. He wasn't very used to expressing his emotions too much, which I didn't mind. Charlie is the Chief of police in Forks, kind of felt nice, like I had my own personal body-guard, not that he looked like he could do much. What I did mind was having to be driven around town in his police cruiser. I had some money saved up and was planning on buying a car once we got to Forks. I didn't have a lot of bags since I didn't have a whole lot of clothes that I could bring with me to, because I had never needed many winter clothes. Until now.

On the way back to Forks, I figured out that Charlie had bought me a welcome home present; a 1984 Red Chevy Pick-up truck, bought off his friend Billy Black, who lives down in La Push. It was a good car for me. Now I could cross out finding a car for myself off of my list to do. The rest of the time we just talked about my life in Phoenix, and the friends I had there, though I didn't have a whole lot of friends. We eventually arrived at the house where, when Charlie and my mom were still married, we all lived. Charlie took my bags to my room, which faced the front yard. My bedroom was still the same as it had been when I was little. The only change was instead of a crib there was a bed and a desk had been added with a laptop. There was a rocking chair in the corner of the room by the door.

"Bells, don't go to bed too late," Charlie said in from the doorway. "Ok, Dad," I responded, starting to unpack. Charlie left the room to give me space. That's one of the things I liked about him, he didn't hover. By the time I was done packing it was already eleven. I plugged in the laptop Charlie have given me and picked out some clothes to wear tomorrow. After changing, I brushed my teeth and when I was finally done it was ten forty-five. I had a hard time sleeping, what with the rain pouring down. By two in the morning the rain stopped and I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up to the sun shining into my bedroom. I looked outside, curious. The sun shone clearly in the cloudless blue sky. I took a shower, washing my hair with my favorite strawberry-scented shampoo. When I got out I noticed it was ten. I headed downstairs to find that Charlie had already left. I saw a note on the table addressed to me,

**Bella,**

**I'll be home late from the station so, don't worry about cooking for me. I hope you have a good day.**

**Dad**

After I read that note, the doorbell rang. I saw a cute, baby-faced boy with pale blond hair that was spiked up with some sort of gel. "Hi, you're Isabella Swan right?" he asked me.

"Bella," I corrected him. I didn't like when people called me Isabella because that was what my mom called me when she was mad at me.

"Hi, my name is Mike Newton. I live a few houses down and I wanted to welcome you to Forks." He said with a huge smile on his face.

"Um, hi," I said not knowing what to really say. Were people here really that outgoing? I was more introverted, not used to the extrovert.

"How do you like Forks so far?" he asked me, it was quite evident he was trying to start a conversation. I used it to my advantage.

"It's ok," I lied to him. The truth was that I hated Forks, I hated the rain.

"Hey, one of my friends is having a party and I was wondering if you want to go," he asked. I thought about it for minute, Mike seemed nice and I was sure his friends would be nice too.

"Sure, but let me ask my dad first. When is it?" I asked. "It's tonight around seven." He said waiting at the door. "Do you want to come in for a minute while I call my dad?" I ask him not wanting to be rude by letting him stand in the doorway.

"Sure," he said, with a big smile on his face.

I went into the kitchen to pick up the phone so I could call Charlie. It rang twice before he answered, "Hello, this is Chief Swan." he said.

"Hi dad, I was wondering if I could go to a party tonight?" I asked him, a little nervous. "Hi Bells. Whose party is it?" he asked. "Well it's a friend of Mike's party and he invited me to go and I wanted to know if it was ok with you." I said to him.

"Mike Newton?" he asked.

"Yeah, so is it ok?" I asked, hoping he would say yes.

"Sure, just be back at eleven," he said. I sensed a little shock in his voice that I'd made a friend so quickly.

"Thanks dad," I said to him, and then I hung up the phone. I walked towards the living room to where Mike was sitting.

"My dad said it was fine, I just have to be back at eleven," I announced with a smile. "Awesome," he said mimicking the smile I had on my face. "I have to go now but I'll be picking you up at six-thirty. Is that okay with you?" he said while getting ready to leave.

"That's fine, see you tonight," I said, walking him to the door.

"Bye, see you", he said walking out the door.

"Bye," I said.

Glancing at the clock, I saw it was only twelve so, I decided to check and to see if I had gotten any e-mails. I went into my room turned on my laptop and waited a few minutes for my computer to turn on. Once I got to my inbox, I saw I had a message from my mom. It was sent yesterday and, knowing her, she was going to send me another one in an hour and then call Charlie if I didn't reply. I quickly typed in a response.

After I finished answering to my mom's e-mail, I decided to go grocery shopping since I had noticed this morning while getting breakfast that we had virtually almost no food. I went into the kitchen and found a jar for grocery money and took some to shop, hoping to get at least a week full of food. I went into my new (well to me it's new) truck. When I started my truck up, the roaring of the engine made me jump.

"I don't know if I'll get used to that," I murmured to myself as I headed off to the supermarket.

**A/N:**** That's the first chapter. Next chapter will be the party so, don't forget to Review. Also, I won't update as much as I did with my other stories because school is starting pretty soon and I'm a getting busy this week, getting ready for my classes. So, I don't know exactly when I'll update next, probably in a week or two.  
**


	2. Truth or Dare

Chapter 2- **Truth or Dare**

Disclamier: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer owns it.

**I'm so sorry it took so long to post this chapter. Here's Chapter 2 **

As I was going to the supermarket, it started to rain, so much for a nice sunny day. I ran into the store being careful not to fall, I tend to fall a lot more than an average person does in their whole life. I ran through the rain that had now fully drenched me and headed down my first isle in search of what was on the grocery list. After about two hours I was finished shopping and headed home. When I arrived at home the rain had slowly dissipated, but it was still mostly cloudy and overcastted. After bringing all of the groceries inside and putting them away, I decided to read one of my favorite books, Romeo and Juliet. Most kids my age don't read classic books, not unless they are forced by the school, but for me, I love classic books.

After a while I decided to start making dinner for Charlie. Yesterday I found out that Charlie couldn't cook so I decided to take over the kitchen. While the enchiladas were in the oven I decided to start getting ready for the party. I looked though my closet and found a pair of Slim Boot Jeans with a light blue scoop neck shirt that had some lacing on the front, and blue ballet flats to finish it off**.** After putting my outfit on and curling my hair, the door bell rang. Talk about perfect timing. I looked at the clock and it was six-thirty on the dot.

I went downstairs to open the door and saw Mike standing there.

"Hi" I said to him.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" he asked, his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, let me get my purse" I said to him as I picked it up from hanging over the top of the chair in the kitchen.

"Ok, let's go," I said to him while walking out. We walked outside and headed towards Mike's silver TL 4dr Sedan**. **We left my house and we started to talk a little bit.

"Whose house are we going to?" I asked.

"My friend Eric, his parents are gone for a few days so he decided to have a party." He said while keeping his eyes on the road.

We arrived at Eric's houseten minutes later. It looked like we got the wrong house because it didn't look like someone was having a party. We rang the door bell and we heard someone say, "Door's open." We walked in and saw five people sitting on a couch.

"Hey guys", Mike said to them. "This is Bella, she moved here yesterday! Bella, this is Jessica, Lauren, Tyler, Eric, and Angela."

"Hi," I said waving to everyone.

"Ok," a boy I think was named Eric said "let's get the party started since Bella and Mike are here."

"Let's play Never have I ever," a girl name Jessica answered.

"Who wants to play that?" Eric asked, no one said anything but Jessica.

"How about we play Truth or Dare," Mike suggested. Everyone except me agreed. "Bella, come on you have to play, the game wouldn't be fun without you." Mike said knowing it was going to be the same if I played or not.

"Ok," I said while sitting next to Mike.

"Since Mike thought of the game let him go first," Jessica said.

"Ok, let me see" Mike said looking around, "Tyler, Truth or Dare."

Tyler thought about it for a minute "Dare," he said a little afraid. "I dare you to exchange an article of clothing to Lauren but, Lauren get's to chose what to exchange and you have to keep it on all though the game." Mike said with a huge smile on his face.

"Let's change shirts," she said. Tyler took off his shirt and handed to Lauren. "I am not going to take my shirt off here." She said with a disusing face. "I'll be right back," she said walking to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Lauren came back with a shirt that was three sizes too big.

"Here," she said handing Tyler her shirt. It took him a few minutes to put it on and when he did it supposedly clung to him, clinging to his curves. We all laughed, it was now Tyler's turn to choose his next victim.

"Eric," he said. I relaxed a little bit knowing it wasn't me.

"Yes," Eric said.

"Truth or Dare," Tyler asked.

"Dare," he said, ready for whatever his dare was. "I dare you to call the pizza guy and ask 'is this 911?' When he say no, say 'well, ok, then' and then I'll have Mike make a loud banging noise, like a gunshot and you need to scream and then hang up. You got it?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, ok, give me the number to Domino's," Eric asked, getting ready to call.

"Are you ready Mike?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Mike said.

Tyler made Eric put it on speaker so everyone could hear. Eric called Domino's, when someone answered Eric asked "is this 911?"

"No, sir, this isn't 911, this is Domino's. You typed too many digits to be Domino's." "Well, ok, then I guess I'll have . . . "Eric said before Mike made a gunshot noise. Then Eric screamed like a girl and then hung up. "Hopefully, they don't have Caller ID,"

Tyler said as he shrugged.

"Eric, it's your turn" Tyler said with a smile.

"Lauren, truth or dare?" Eric grinned.

"Dare," she said ready for anything.

"I dare you put make-up on Tyler with a blindfold on," Eric said with the same smile. Tyler's smile dropped once Eric said his dare. "I'll get the blindfold," Eric said getting up to go to the kitchen.

"I'll get my makeup" Jessica jumped up to get her purse.

After five minutes Lauren finished putting makeup on Tyler, which looked hilarious. Lipstick was all around his lips than on it. Lauren poked Tyler's eye more than anyone does in a year. Foundation was all over his face including his mouth. Now it was Lauren's turn to pick someone.

"Angela, truth or dare?" Lauren asked, looking like she was thinking of a dare. She pondered hard, thinking of something that was would cause some sort of damage or hysterics. "Truth," Angela said, shying away.

"Ok, let me think," Lauren said while looking at the ceiling. "Ok, I got one. What is the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?"

Angela turned redder than a tomato. I thought I was the only one who can do it but, I guess I was wrong.

"I was going to my grandparent's house on holiday, and I was walking up the stairs to get onto the plane. I slipped and fell down the stairs, taking about 20 people with me. I was lying on a pile of people and crying children at the bottom of the stairs." Angela said with an even redder face. Everyone except me laughed, I was trying to hold mine in. After everyone settled down it was Angela turn to pick someone.

"Jessica, truth or dare?" Angela said with her face turning back to her original color. "Dare," she smiled, trying to look as confident as possible.

"I dare you to go around the neighborhood singing in your loudest voice to the Barney song." Jessica got out of her seat and we all followed behind her. Once we got on the sidewalk she started singing "I LOVE YOU, YOU LOVE ME, WE'RE A HAPPY FAMILY, WITH A GREAT BIG HUG, AND A KISS FROM ME TO YOU, WON'T YOU SAY I LOVE YOU TOO."

"SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP" a guy said somewhere close by. We all laughed and ran back to Eric's house, and I didn't fall this time well, I lied, I fell once but I caught myself. Once we were back in Eric's house, it was Jessica's turn.

I started to get nervous, it was just Mike and me left.

"Mike, truth or dare?" Jessica said a grin on her face.

"Dare, give it to me, Baby." He said prepared to take on any dare.

"I dare you to smear peanut butter under one of your armpits and jelly with your other armpit. Then, take two pieces of bread and wipe the peanut butter and jelly off the armpits and then you must eat the whole sandwich." Jessica said with a proud smile on her face. We went into the kitchen and I saw Eric heading towards the pantry. I think we have some strawberry jelly and peanut butter too.

"Here they are," Eric said bringing the peanut butter and jelly to the table.

"Where's the bread?" Lauren asked.

"That's what I forgot, here." Eric said bringing the bread over. Mike started to take off his shirt to be able to smear the peanut butter and jelly on his armpit. Once he finished, he smeared in on the bread and took a bite.

"Ewww," all the girls including myself said. In about three minutes Mike ate the whole sandwich.

"I'll be right back," Mike said while heading towards the bathroom.

After a few minutes he came out of the bathroom with his shirt on. "So Bella, truth or dare?"

"Truth," I said not wanting a dare.

"Come on, Bella, choose a dare," Mike said, probably having a good dare up his sleeve. "No," I said not wanting to get in trouble.

"Come on Bella," Eric and Tyler said this time.

"Fine, Dare." I said giving in.

**Review. Again, I'm sorry it took so long to post this cars, outfits, and house picture is on my profile. I rushed this chapter a little bit because I wanted to move along to Bella's dare but, it's going to slow down. I will hopefully have the next chapter up by next week maybe sooner but, it will be no later than two weeks.**


	3. Bella's Dare

Chapter 3- **Bella's Dare**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyers does

**Here's Bella's Dare. It came out sooner than I plan. I forgot to thank my beta reader XoChelseaAmberXo for going over my story. Also, I'm planning on giving you sneak peeks only if I get five reviews each chapter. Last chapter I only got one. I'll give you this time but, I'll need five reviews if you want another one next chapter.**

"I dare you to go to Cullen Manor, and get Esme's necklace." Mike said with a sly smile on his face.

"What does Esme's necklace look like?" I asked, not knowing what he was talking about. "You don't know what her necklace looks like?" he asked with his mouth wide open in shock. "No, and what's with Cullen Manor? Is it haunted or something?" I asked, not understanding the big deal about it.

"You've never heard the story about how the Cullen's died?" Mike asked, looking like I grew two heads. I looked around and everyone was shocked that I didn't know the story.

"No, and if you case you forgot, I just moved here a few days ago." I said, wanting everyone to stop staring at me. I hated the attention on me.

"Let me tell her the story!" Jessica had a huge smile across her face.

"I want to tell her." Mike said, his tone indicating that he was upset that he didn't ask first.

"Please, Mike, pleaseeeeee?" She said, starting to beg. What was with people and this story?

"Fine, you can tell the story and I'll tell her about Esme's necklace." He said with a grin on his face.

"Ok, it all started in 1925. A family lived in a white house by the woods, just right ouside of Forks. Their names were Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Alice, and Rose. Carlisle was the father and Esme was the mother. They were really rich and all the kids were adopted. One day Esme found out she was pregnant, and she was ecstatic about that because the doctor said she couldn't produce babies. When it was time for the baby to be born, it ended up as a stillbirth. After that, she cried for days and then one day she decided to kill herself. She took a piece of rope and tied it to the stair railing. She put the rope around her neck and fell down, choking herself to death. No one was home at that time. Carlisle was at work, he was a doctor, and the kids were at school. When the kids arrived home they found Esme dead. They called Carlisle and told him to come home because Esme was dead. When Carlisle came home he saw Esme hanging, he started to break down right there. He locked himself in his office and for days, he didn't come out and the kids heard him crying in his office. After a week, the kids came home and they didn't hear a sound. Carlisle's car was at home and they went to his office and knocked at his door. When he didn't answer they open the door and found Carlisle dead on his office chair. They said that he starved himself to death. Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Alice, and Rose didn't take his death very well, especially Jasper.

After a week everyone went back to normal except for Jasper, he was still grieving. When Jasper saw everyone else go back to normal he just went mad. He started to yell at everyone, saying that they didn't care about Carlisle and stuff like that. Emmett and Edward had to restrain him. They didn't go to school the next day, because they wanted to make sure Jasper was ok. After a few days, Jasper went on top of the roof of the house while the rest of the Cullen's were in school and jumped. The rest of the Cullen's found him lying dead in front of the house with blood all over the ground. Alice ran over to him, as she was crying. She wasn't able to stop sobbing uncontrollably for days. One day when she couldn't take it any more she filled the bath tub all the way full and drowned herself. Rose found her when she went to take a bath. Rose was traumatized by seeing Alice dead in the tub. Rose didn't eat, she didn't sleep with all the nightmares she had, and she wasn't herself. After a week you could tell Rose was weak and she looked like she was about to die. Emmett tried everything he could do to get Rose better but none of it worked. After about the second week she died of starvation and lack of water.

After Rose died it was only Emmett and Edward left. Emmett didn't take Rose's death well, he couldn't live without Rose. So, one day when Edward was at school, Emmett took a gun and shot himself in the head. When Edward came home from school, he saw Emmett on the floor dead. Edward ran over to Emmett to see if Emmett could survive, even though he knew he was too late. While Edward was checking Emmett, he heard a sound. He turned his head but, before he could see the person's face, Edward was shot right into the heart and died instantly. The creepy part about this story was no one figured out who shot Edward but, whoever did it is already dead so, we don't need to worry about it." She said shrugging the last part off like it was no big deal. By the end of the story I knew my mouth was wide open, I couldn't believe it.

"But you forgot some information, Jessica" Mike said, seeming like he want to tell me the rest.

"What did I miss?" Jessica said while trying to think of what she forgot.

"They say that the Cullen's are ghosts, and live in the same house since they died. No one was able to stay in that house long enough to be able to make it their home. Anyone who went in there either disappeared or survived, saying nothing for days, most of the times months. There were some that never spoke again." He said, looking at what my response was.

All I said was "Oh," I didn't show any expression of me being scared but the truth was I was scared shit.

"What about Esme's necklace?" I asked once I calmed myself down a bit.

"Esme's necklace is rarest of the rare and only one has been made." Mike said going on. "It's called the Blue Empress **(Picture on Profile) **and it's made of a rare natural blue diamond. The diamond is pear-shaped and weighs about 14 carats. It is set in 18k white gold and surrounded with white diamonds. It is estimated to be worth around 16 million dollars. But, I also heard now it's worth almost twice as much since only one has been made and they've been trying to find it."

"Wow," I said, not knowing what to say next. "So, you want me to get this necklace?" I asked, wanting to make sure I got it right.

"Yeah," he said.

"Are you sure it's still in the house, someone could have taken it." I said, getting a little scared.

"The last people who have been the closest to the necklace were the members of the Cullen family," Mike said, as he went on. "I also heard, since it's so rare they keep it hidden. But, I have never been inside the house long enough to look for it."

"Just to make sure I got this straight, I'm supposed to go into the Cullen's house and find the Blue Empress and bring it back?" I asked.

"Yeah, you got it," Mike said, ready to go do my dare.

"Ok, when are we leaving?" I asked, not showing any emotion that I was actually petrified about going into the house.

"We'll leave in a few minutes, we just have to figure out the driving arrangement." Mike said.

"I'll drive my car," Angela offered.

"Ok, I'll drive my car so the boys can ride with me while the girls ride with Angela." When we got outside we headed towards a tan 2008 Toyota Corolla. We all got inside and shut our doors.

"Ready," Angela said to us, knowing she was mostly saying it to me.

"Yeah," I said, trying to hide my fear.

After what seem like a lifetime to me, we pulled onto an unpaved road.

"Are we almost there?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Yea, we're almost there. Just a few more minutes." Angela said while paying attention to the road. The trees got closer to the road on both sides, leaving me only to be able to see a little ahead. After what seem like a few miles, the woods began to thin, and then I saw we were pulling up to what use to be a meadow or lawn, I couldn't really tell with all the weeds. In the front of the house were six cedar trees, partly covering the view of the house. The house looked like it was over a hundred years old, but of course it was. It was a white house but with all the dirt covering the majority of it, it looked grayish and was rectangular that was three stories high.

We parked right in front of the house and when we got out, Mike and the rest of the boys were just arriving.

"Ok Bella, are you ready?" Mike asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said while staring at the house.

I looked towards a window and saw someone there looking at us or more like looking at me. I blinked and looked again and the person was gone.

"Bella, it was just your imagination. No one was at the window." I said to myself, as I lowered my head. As I moved towards the house, everyone was watching me. I could feel their stares on my back as I headed towards the house. When I got to the door I tried to open but I guess luck was on my side, it was locked. I turned around and I yelled, "The door is locked, I can't ge-" before I could finished, the door slowly creaked open. I peeked through the door and saw no one there. As I was about go in the house, I took a last look at my friends, which I may see again, "if I'm lucky." I thought to myself as I went into the Cullen's Mansion.

**What do you think is going to happen? Please review and tell me what you think about the story so far. For those you don't know a stillbirth is when a fetus(baby) dies before or at the time of delivery. The Blue Empress is a real necklace, there is a picture of the necklace on my profile to help you get a better idea of what it looks like. Also picture of Angela's and Mike's car is up on my profile.**

Sneek Peek to Chapter 4:

_All of a sudden, the wall behind the statue moved. __I jumped back, not expecting that to happen. The next thing I did surprised me, I walked into the dark secret passage way. It wasn't that deep so I didn't have to worry about bringing a flashlight. When the passage way ended, I went in another room but, it was too dark to see anything. I felt around to see if I could find a switch or something. After a minute of searching, I found a switch. I turned the switch on and I couldn't believe what I found. _


	4. Cullen's Mansion

**Chapter 4- ****Cullen's**** Mansion**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight series Stephenie Meyers does.

The inside of the house was very open, and large. Most of the furniture was covered by sheets. The first story looked like one big wide space. Instead of a wall in the back of the house the walls were made up of glass. I could hardly look out the windows because of them being so dirty. On the west side of the room was a curving staircase that looked like it was in very good condition. All around me was white, really white walls, white carpet and white sheets covering everything. I looked around and saw something big on a platform covered with a sheet.

I walk towards the object and took a peak to what it was, and as I did so, I noticed it was a grand piano. I remembered my childhood with Renee. She put me though learning how to play the piano and I hated it, but ended up learning how to play it anyway. I ran my fingers on the keys and played some notes from Clair De Lune. I pulled the sheet back down on the piano and I headed off towards the curving staircase to try and find the master bedroom, which I thought was a good place to start looking. As I reached the second floor I was in a long hall with wooded floor that was in fair condition. They had some scratches and dust on it but other than that they were in good shape. I opened one door and found a room with a lot of books all around the wall. It looked like an office. I looked around for a few minutes and the necklace wasn't in here. Of course it wouldn't be. Just my luck.

I looked though another door and found a room that was pink, almost everything was pink. The walls, the bed, and some of the flooring was pink. I looked around and found a picture on the dresser. There were seven people in shot, they were all alike. They were all pale white, whiter than I was. They also had dark topaz eyes, which was an odd color for eyes. I saw that they had shadows under their eyes that seemed as if they were lacking sleep. In the back there were four boys. One of them was big, very muscular, and had dark curly hair. Next to him was a guy who was taller, was lean, but muscular and he had a honey blond hair. The guy next to him, look young like he was in his early thirties and had blonde hair. The last male in the back was lanky, less bulky, with untidy bronze-colored hair. There was a girl in front of each male except for the last one with bronze hair. It seem like the girls were paired up. They looked different from what the boys looked like.

The first girl in front of the muscular, dark curly hair guy was a beautiful girl that lowered my self-esteem, she was a girl you would see modeling for any swimsuit issue of a magazine. She had long golden hair that was wavy and riding down on her shoulder. The next girl to her looked like a pixie, her hair was black and very short, and her hair was pointed everywhere. The last one looked about the same age as the male she was in front of. She had a heart shaped face, caramel-color hair. She was small and slender, but less angular, and was more rounded than the others. I saw something around her neck. I look closer to see what it was and saw that it was the Blue Empress.

After looking at it for a few seconds, I thought I heard footsteps but I turned around and saw that no one was there.

"Bella, you're just hearing things." I told myself, almost petrified. I looked though other rooms to find the master bedroom. The next room I found was a bedroom with sheets over everything. I looked around and saw a jewelry chest, it was huge. It was about three times as big as mine at home. I started to look though it to see if the necklace was there, I was unsure if this was the master bedroom. After ten minutes of searching, yes, it took ten minutes just to look through the chest of jewelry, it was seriously huge. When I didn't find the Blue Empress, I started to head up to the last floor after I was finished searching through all the rooms.

When I reached the third floor, the hallway was the same as the floor below. I saw there were only three doors. I was excited because that surely meant that I was close to finding it. I peeked thought the first door that was closest to me. When I opened it all I saw was a bed, and a desk with a picture on it. I went to the desk to see what the picture was of, and I just saw another picture of the family but they had three other people with them with cloaks on, completely hiding their faces. It was very hard to see their face but once I could make out their appearance, I notice that all three of them had red eyes. One of them was pale just like the Cullen's, and he had jet-black hair. The other two look almost the same, one had the same flowing hair as the first one while the third one had the whitest hair I had ever seen, and it was the same color as his skin.

I looked around a little bit more before I moved on to the next room. The next room was different than the other rooms, it faced south of the house, and the whole side of the wall was made of glass. It was a beautiful view and you were able to see the Olympic Mountain range. One side of the wall had shelves full of records and CDs of all kinds. One of the things that stood out was the CD's and the CD player. It looked like the CD player was made a year ago. How would that be possible when they'd died in 1925? CD player hadn't even been invented yet. This CD player, I knew, wasn't even made when I was born.

I left the room, and headed to the only room left, the master bed room. Why did it have to be the last room I checked? When I went inside, there was a colossal bed in the middle of the room, there was also a vanity table sitting near a door that look like it went to the bathroom. I looked around a little more and saw a jewelry box. I looked around for fifteen minutes but still couldn't find it. The pieces of jewelry that I did come across were extremely decadent, gorgeous.

I looked around one more time to see if there was anywhere I had overlooked. Then my eyes caught something. In the corner was one of the most famous sculptures. "The Statue of David" that Michelangelo did. What I remembered was that in 1501, Michelangelo was to make the statue of David. But, I didn't know the whole story. I walked up to it because, it was one of the most expensive sculptures. I wanted to feel it because usually you could never touch it, and when I went to his right hand, my hand touched a button. All of a sudden, the wall behind the statue moved.

I jumped back, not expecting that to happen. The next thing I did surprised me, I walked into the dark secret passage way. It wasn't that deep so I didn't have to worry about bringing a flashlight. When the passage way ended, I went in another room but, it was too dark to see anything. I felt around to see if I could find a switch or something. After a minute of searching, I found a switch. I turned it on and I couldn't believe what I found.

**I decided to be mean and leaving you here, sorry. Who or what do you think Bella is going to find, any guesses. Only my beta reader and I know that answer, hehe. I decided to PM the sneek peek to anyone who review than when I put the sneak peek up when I get five reviews. So, if you review I PM you a sneak peek.**

**I have a question for everyone. If you could be any Twilight saga character, who would you be and why? Review and tell me, I'm curious to see what everyone says.  
**

Story Stats:

**Words:**7,452 **Reviews:** 9 **Hits:** 311 **Favorites**: 6 **Alerts:** 10


	5. The Blue Empress

Chapter 5- **Blue Empress**

**Wow. I wasn't expecting that big of a responds from last chapter. Just from last Chapter I twice as many hits, 11 reviews, 5 favorites, and 9 Alerts. I also have some bad news. I won't be able to post any more till Monday beause I'm leaving for Chicago and won't be back until late Sunday but, I wanted to get this chapter posted before I left. Well here is, Chapter 5. **

Last Chapter

_It was too dark to see anything so, I felt around to see if I could find a switch or something. After a minute of searching, I found a switch. I couldn't believe my eyes of what I saw. _

I saw room full of necklaces, earrings, and many other objects. I got closer to try to find the Blue Empress, but instead of finding it, I found other jewelry box, that most likely cost more than the Blue Empress. Each piece of jewelry had a little golden label that was drilled into the shelf. I went over to a ring that had some kind of blue gem in it. I looked on the label and said it was the Chopard Blue Diamond Ring. Under that, it had information about it and towards the bottom it said sixteen million dollars. Wait, that jewelry is worth sixteen million dollars?! I moved on to another piece of jewelry, one was called, The Heart of the Kingdom Ruby and with it was a little less than the first one. Then, I came to the Hope Diamond necklace; something caught my attention about it. It was said to be a curse.

The story went on saying, Tavernier stole the diamond from a Hindu temple where it had been set as one of two matching eyes of an idol, and the temple priests then laid a curse on whoever might possess the missing stone. One reason that this is not accepted is the other blue diamond "eye" has never surfaced. Furthermore, the legend claimed that Tavernier died of fever soon after and that his body was torn apart by wolves. The Hope Diamond was also blamed for the unhappy fates of other historical figures vaguely linked to its ownership, such as the falls of Madame Athenais de Montespan and French finance minister Nicolas Fouquet during the reign of Louis XIV of France; the beheadings of Louis XVI and Marie Antoinette and the rape and mutilation of the Princesse de Lamballe during the French Revolution; and the forced abdication of Turkish Sultan Abdul Hamid who had supposedly killed various members of his court for the stone.

I knew I didn't want to take that piece of jewelry for sure. I moved on, going to the biggest diamond I have ever seen. It was about the size of my fist. It was called the Cullinan Diamond. I read about it and when I got to how much it was, I had to double check to make sure my eyes worked. The Cullinan Diamond was 400 million dollars, yes, you heard me correct, 400 million dollars. I moved on to the last piece of jewelry that was in the room, and when I came to it I looked to see the name and I guess luck was on my side, there in front of me was the Blue Empress. I looked down to see how much it was worth but never saw a price. I quickly scanned it, wanting to get out of the house and said how there was only a few made and was said to be priceless. I guess the Blue Empress beat all of the jewelry in this room.

I open the glass casing that was protecting all the jewelry from the dust and the weird thing was that there was not a speck of dust in this room. Weird, right? I took the Blue Empress and started to run out of the house. When I got to the first flight of stairs, I was able to go down without falling. But, my last flight of stairs I wasn't so lucky. After I took the fourth step down the last flight of stairs, I tripped. I tumbled all the way down the rest of the steps until I hit the ground floor. I was flat on the ground trying to catch my breath, after a minute I was able to breathe normally and when I got back up to run to the door. I felt like I was being watched, it wasn't a good feeling, especially when you're in a house that is haunted.

I was lucky that the front door was right by the stairs so, I started to calm down while opening the door but what I saw, didn't help me at all. When I opened the door there wasn't a car in sight. They left me here, without a ride back home. I started to run back to my house, my house was about five blocks away and it was already dark. I started to run again, wanting to get away from the house, especially when you have something of their in your pocket.

After three blocks of running, and tripping twice, I started to walk again because I was out of breath from going down some many flights of stairs and running that distance. The woods were parallel to me as I walked on the road. It was so dark that you couldn't see anything in the woods, just hear sounds. After three minutes, I had that feeling again that someone was watching me. I had about one more block to go, so I sprinted the rest of the way. While I was running, I still felt like I was being watched or more like being chased now, since I was running. I took the risk of me tripping to look behind myself and see if anyone was following but I didn't see anyone.

I stop running and slowed my pace to an even walk since I was on my street but, I still had that feeling someone was watching me. I looked back really quick to make sure no one was following me, and again, no one was. I looked over towards the woods, and then I saw a figure, and I didn't know if it was an animal or a person following me, exactly parallel with me. I started to run again. I started going to my house while fishing out my keys; I found the key just as I was at the door and quickly opened the door while trying not to drop the keys. Once, I got though the door, I slammed it shut and double locked it, even though I didn't feel like that would be enough. I took a chance and peeked thought the peep hole on the door and saw no one was there. I was still looking while I heard a voice that made me jump, "Did you have fun?" My dad said while he was in the living room watching a football game.

"Yeah it was fun, I made some new friends." I said while heading up to my room. "That's good" he smiled, still paying attention to the TV and then I shut my door.

I dropped myself on my bed, not even bothering to change and right when I was just about to turn over, I felt a little bump in my pocket. I took out the object that was in my pocket not remembering what it was and took out the reason why I went into the Cullen's mansion, the Blue Empress. I placed the Blue Empress in my jewelry box for safe keeping, even though it would be an obvious place to look for it. I had a hard time falling asleep, thinking about the ghost story.

"I wonder if that's true?" I asked myself, not knowing if they just made that story up for something to do or not. I looked at the clock and saw it was one thirty in the morning. About thirty minutes later, I finally drifted off to sleep.

**The Hope diamond necklace has a story to it about it being curse. I'll put the link on my profile for anyone who wants to know about the curse. Don't forget to Review, reviewers get sneak peeks.  
**

**Have another question**. If you had the power to change anything in Breaking Dawn, what would it be? I know Breaking Dawn have been out a little over a year but I'm wondering what you would change about it. You can list more than one thing.

**Story Stats:**

**Words:** 9,065 **Hits:** 577 **Reviews:** 20 **Favorites:** 11** Alerts:** 19


	6. Second Visit

Chapter 6- Second Visit

**I'm back, just like I said here is Chapter 6. Thanks to everyone who review last chapter. Also, like to thank my beta reader for correcting all my writing errors.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the character, Stephenie Meyers own them. **

I woke up the next morning feeling tired and not wanting to wake up. When I went down stairs I saw that Charlie had already left. I got my favorite cereal out, Lucky Charms, and went into the cabinet to get a bowl and a spoon. When I finished there was a knock on the door. I walked to the door afraid to see who was there. I looked though the peep hole and saw that it was just Mike.

I opened the door.

"Look at you," he exclaimed when I open the door. "You're alive!" he finished by raising his hands up towards the sky.

"Yeah, I guess I survived." I agreed, nodding my head.

"So, did you get Esme's necklace?" he asked.

"Yeah, here it is." I pulled the necklace out of my front pocket.

"Awesome, let's show it to everyone" he smiled, pulling me towards his car.

"Ok," I relented, getting into his car.

We arrived at Eric's house and saw five different cars parked in the drive way and parked on the lawn. "Is this like a hang out place you always go to?" I asked Mike as we were going through the door.

"Yeah, Eric's parents aren't home a lot and they don't really care as long as we don't break anything valuable," he smiled, as he opened the door. As we entered, it was just like the party, everyone was on the couch.

"Hey guys," Eric said while waving at us.

"Hey, I guess we can continue playing Truth or Dare, since Bella did her dare." Mike stated.

"Nice Bella, do you have the necklace with you?" Eric asked eagerly with a smile on his face.

"Yeah," I said as I pulled it out.

"Wow," Eric stared it down.

"Let's sell it, I bet we can get some major cash off of it." Tyler suggested.

"NO," I yelled. "This isn't ours and it would be called stealing, and may I remind you that my father is the police chief of Forks!" I put both of my hands on my hips.

"Well, I don't want to return it." Eric argued.

"Me either," both Mike and Tyler replied. I looked at the girls and knew they weren't going to return it.

I sighed. "I'll return it, so don't bother arguing over it."

"Thanks Bella," everyone said to me.

"When are you going to return it?" Jessica asked while sitting next to Mike.

"Tonight, I think the sooner the better." I said checking to make sure I still had it. "Well, I have to go. Have to do some chores around the house, see you later." I sighed.

"Bye, Bella!" I heard everyone yell out to me while I walked out the front door. I gripped the railing down the steps in an effort to not fall right on my face.

"Wait, Bella, you don't have a car!" Mike yelled running towards me.

"I don't mind walking, I need the exercise." I stated to him while walking away. The truth was that I didn't want to ride with Mike because I knew Jessica liked him. I thought it would be better if he stayed here than take me home and I really did need to exercise.

The walk wasn't long, it only took about five minutes to get home, I didn't realized how close I lived to Eric but of course, this was Forks, not Phoenix. When I got home it was close to noon. I notice the laundry had been forgotten so, I decided to get some done so we would have some nice clean clothes to wear. After putting the load in the washing machine, I decided to read a book. I went to see what books I hadn't read in a while and found Wuthering Heights. I pulled it out and started to read it. I read this book so many times the spine was falling apart. I never cared about its condition because it gave it character. As long as I could read it, the book was in perfect condition to me.

Throughout the day, I had been doing laundry and reading. Before I knew it, it was time to cook dinner. I decided to cook chicken enchiladas, since I hadn't had it for a while. Right when I took the enchiladas out, Charlie came in the door. Talk about perfect timing.

"Hey Bells, it smells good in here, what are you cooking?" Charlie asked me, while hanging his gun up. "Chicken enchiladas, it's almost ready. It just has to cool than we can eat." I placed the enchiladas away from the stove so it could cool down. As we were eating I remembered that I needed to return the necklace.

"Hey Dad," I said while moving my last bit of enchilada.

"Yeah," he answered taking a bite.

"Mike and a few of my friends invited me to go over their house. Is that ok?" I asked a little nervous. I wasn't used to be so social, so when it came down to things like this, well, it wasn't my specialty.

"Sure, just be back by eleven." He said while finishing his dinner.

"Ok," I took his and my plate to the sink to wash.

"Don't worry about the dishes, I'll do them. You can go get ready," he said while moving towards the sink.

"Thanks, dad." I smiled as I walked towards my room. It only took me ten minutes to get ready, since I didn't need to really get ready. After about thirty minutes, I went down stairs to say goodbye to Charlie and went out the door. I quickly made sure I had the necklace with me. Then I was off to the Cullen's.

When I arrived at the Cullen's, it was twilight. I wanted to hurry so I wouldn't have to deal with the darkness. I checked to see if the door was unlocked and luckily it was. I wanted to return the necklace as soon as possible, I didn't want it anymore. When I came in the house, it was just the same as the last time I had been here. I walked up quietly to the third floor to place the necklace back in its case and headed down the stairs. This time I was going to go carefully down the stairs and not rush.

I went down the first flight of stairs fine but got a little anxious, as I wanted to leave and so I rushed a little bit. When I reached to the third to the last step, I tripped but instead of falling down, I jumped instead, landing down on the first floor. My right foot made the floor fine but my left foot didn't. Instead of landing on the bottom of foot, I landed on the front of my foot causing me to scream. A second after I screamed, I covered my mouth to muffled my scream. When I got up, I felt pain on my left foot. It felt like I sprained it. I tried to hop towards the door, hoping, just hoping that no one heard me. I got though the front door and into my car without seeing anyone. I was lucky, that it was my left foot than my right or else I would have trouble driving.

I drove home as fast as my car was able to go. While I was driving, I thought I saw something move in the woods but it could have been my imagination. Few minutes later I was home, hopping as fast as I could inside. When I slammed the door I heard Charlie, "Bella, is that you?" he was sitting on the recliner watching the football game; the Mariners and the Texas Rangers were playing.

"Yeah, I'm home." I answered while hopping awkwardly upstairs.

"You're home early." He stated, facing me.

"Yeah, I got tired and so I decided to head home."

"Oh, ok, goodnight." He said while turning his head back to the game.

"Goodnight," I said while trying to hop upstairs without Charlie noticing my ankle. I didn't know what my excuse would be, so I hopped upstairs quietly. It took me three minutes instead of one to make it to my room. Once I was upstairs, in my room, I was disabled, and so I couldn't take a shower. But, I'd try tomorrow while Charlie was at work. Then, I would need to go to the doctor, and have him check my ankle.

I was really tired so I went to bed. It didn't take me long to fall asleep. I was dreaming about the story Jessica told. Right when Edward was about to die, I woke up hearing a loud creaking sound. I looked at the clock and notice it was four in the morning and I just thought it was just Charlie getting ready for work. I hopped my way to check to make sure it was just him and nothing else. When I open my door I looked down and saw no lights on downstairs so I checked to see if Charlie was in his bedroom getting ready, but when I checked he was still asleep. Maybe it was just him moving around. It had to be just him, who else would it be?

When I shut Charlie's door quietly, I made my way back to the room. As I was going to my room, I heard footsteps very close behind me; I lost my balance while turning around quickly to find that no one was there. After a few minutes, I finally got my balance on the handle and hopped back to my room. After about two hops, I heard the footsteps again, this time when I turned around I saw the bronze hair guy from the photo inside the mansion.

"Hello," he said giving me a smile. After he said that I hopped as fast as I could, even though he could get me easily, I was reaching the stairs hoping I wasn't going to fall.

This time luck wasn't on my side, just as I was taking my fourth step, I tripped. I heard him say "No" before falling down a flight of stairs. When I landed on the floor I saw him coming towards me. I couldn't get up, I just laid there, letting him get me. When he picked me up, I knew I was going to die. That was my last thought before I drifted away, welcoming darkness.

**So, Edward made a little apperance in here, and the rest of the Cullens will show up next Chapter. Don't forget to Review if you want a sneak peek of next chapter. So, push that green button below and Review.**

**Question**: If you were stranded on a Island, which Twilight character would you want to be stuck with?

**Stats:**

**Words: 11,081 Review: 34 Hits: 824 Favorites: 12 Alerts: 22  
**


	7. Strong Bones and Teeth

Chapter 7- **Strong Bones and Teeth**

**I posted this up later today but I changed a few things to make it make sense. So hopefully it makes sense now.**

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own twilight or any of the character, I just own the plot.

When I woke up, I found myself in a familiar room. I couldn't put my finger on it. When I looked around a little more, I knew where I was. I was back in the Cullen's Mansion lying on a bed. I tried to get up but I felt something on my ankle. As I reached my hand down to notice, I had a cast on my arm, while having a brace on my ankle. When I got myself out of bed I hopped to the door hoping no one would catch me. Just as I was about to go down the first step I heard "Where are you going?" I quickly turned around which wasn't very smart on my part and found myself falling down the stairs. I closed my eyes ready for the impact but it never came.

I open my eye feeling someone arm around my waist. I turned around slowly this time and saw the bronze- hair guy from the picture holding on to my waist. Once, I was upright, he let go. "Bella, you can't go anywhere right now, you sprained your ankle and also from falling down a flight of stairs you broke your right arm and you hit your head pretty hard, but I don't know if you suffer from any head injury, let's bring you back to Edward's room to get looked at." A guy that had blonde hair, and who looked like he was in his early thirty's said. "Who are you?" I asked backing away from them. "My name is Carlisle, and this is Edward" he motion to the bronze hair guy.

"Bella, you need to get looked at." Carlisle said as he walked towards me.

"No, you're supposed to be dead." I said backing up.

"Bella, you need to get looked at." Carlisle repeated.

"No," I yelled. I stopped backing up once my body hit a door. I turned around trying to open the door but it was locked. I turned back to see Carlisle and Edward a few feet away from me.

"Bella, we'll explain everything to you just come with me so I can look at your head." Carlisle said walking towards me. I thought for a second to see if it was a good idea or not. Before I decided, Edward picked me up bridal style back to his room. "Put me down," I yelled hitting him in the chest, which seem like it had no effect on him. "No, you're going to hurt yourself if I let you go." He relpied as we enter his room.

He placed me gently on the bed, I tried to get up but Edward pull me back down. Carlisle came over and said "Bella, tell me if it hurts," he said putting his hands on my head. His hands were cold when he placed his hands on my head. He started move his hands around feeling for something on my head. When I didn't show any pain he moved his hands to a different spot. When he moved his hands again I wince, he saw me wince and took his hands off my head. "You have a bump from the flight of stairs you fell, so you will want to be careful in that area and try to not push pressure on it for a few days and it should go down." He said. "I'll be right back," he said as he was exiting the door.

When he left I tried to leave again wanting to get out of this house. Just as I was about to get to the door I felt someone grab my arm. I turn around and saw Edward still in the room. "Bella, you need to stop moving around." He said letting me go. "No," I said while hopping out of the room. Just as I was about to exit the room, I felt someone lift me up. "Let me go," I said while banging my hand in his chest which, it do anything. "No," he said placing me back on the bed. I was about to get up again when he said "Bella, if you get up again, I'm just going to bring you back." I didn't want to fight anymore since I was pretty immobile.

A few minutes later, Carlisle came back with a towel that was wrapped around something. He came over and put the towel on my head where the bump was on my head, it was cold. "Keep the ice on your bump for a while and it should help the swelling," he said. I yawned involuntary as I was holding the ice on my head. "I'm going to let you get some rest, and I'll check up on you tomorrow." He said while walking out the door. "No, I want to go home." I said while trying to hold in my yawn. "Bella you hit your head, I need you to stay here so I can check on your head to make sure nothing serious is wrong. When I'm sure your fine, I'll let you go home but get some sleep," Carlisle said looking at Edward for a second. My eyes started to get heavy. I was just about to argue again when a yawn escaped from my mouth. "Goodnight Bella," Carlisle said while closing the door behind him. I knew I wasn't going to get my way. I was out once my head touched the pillow.

I woke up the next morning and notice I wasn't in my room. I couldn't remember what happen yesterday that was when a pixie girl skipped in my room with something that looked like clothes. "Hi, my name is Alice and where are going to be best friend" she said while skipping towards me. "Here is some clothes you can borrow, and don't worry they'll fit," she said while handing me the clothes. She handed me dark blue jeans with a blue Empire V-neck top.** (A/N: Links of photo in Profile)** "Um, thanks" I said while just sitting there. I didn't want to change in front of her, and I was about to asked if she could leave so I can get dressed. "There is a bathroom through that door right there, so you can change and wash up." She said pointing to one of the three doors connecting to the room.

I went straight in the bathroom and it was HUGE. I think it was bigger than my bedroom. I started the shower while I was going to search for a towel, but it didn't take me long because it seem like someone already place everything I needed for a shower. After what seem like thirty minutes, I had taken my shower and blown dried my hair. When I came out, Alice was waiting for me on the bed. "Good, you're done." She said as she jumped off the bed. "I thought you died or something in there, Edward wouldn't be happy," saying the last part more to her than to me. "What do you mean Edward wouldn't be happy?" I asked her confused by why he wouldn't be happy. "Never mind," she said while pulling me to the top of the stairs. "Alice, stop," I said to her knowing if she pulled me any further, I was going to break another arm or something. "What?" she said with a confusing on her face. "Alice, I can't really walk," I said to her while pointing to the brace. "Oh don't worry, I'll get you down stairs," she said as she let go. "Alice, you can't carr-" before I could finish the sentence, she had picked me up carrying me all the way down stairs. "ALICE," I said holding on to her hoping she won't drop me.

We reached down stairs before she answered. "What?" She said as she was placing me on the ground safely. "Alice, you could have dropped me or better yet we could have both have fallen down the stairs." I said to her while slowing my heart rate. "Alice, how were you able to pick me up, especially if you weigh less than me?" "Umm," she said while trying to find an excuse. "I drink a lot of milk, and you know what they say, milk gives you strong bones and teeth," she showed her white teeth. I had a feeling she wasn't telling me the truth, but sooner or later I'm going to squeeze it out of her. "Milk, can't make you that strong," I said trying to argue with her. "Sure it does, I drink a lot, and I mean a LOT of milk." She said not showing any signs of lying, but I knew she was.

Before I could say anything else, Carlisle came over to me. "Bella, how is you ankle," he asked while looking at it. "It feels better but a little sore." I said to him, knowing I couldn't say that it was fine. I was always bad at lying. "What about your arm?" he asked as he got up from the ground. "It feels better than my ankle." I said while looking down at my arm. "Are you going to tell me how you're alive?" I asked. "Let me give you some Tylenol, I'll explain it to you later.", he said as he was walking away. "Are you hungry?" Alice asked after Carlisle left. "A litt-", I said just before Alice interrupted. "Well, come on. Esme is cooking breakfast." We walked into the kitchen which to no surprise it was HUGE. A woman with pale skin, just like the rest of the Cullens, was at the stove cooking pancakes. She stop what she was doing and came over.

"Hello Bella, my name is Esme", she said as she gave me a hug. I was surprise that she did that. I didn't know her at all, except for her name. I guessing that is where Alice got it from. Esme had a heart-shaped face with caramel-color hair. She was also small, slender but less angular, and she looked about the same age as Carlisle. "Bella, I hope you like pancakes, if you don't I can cook you something else." She said as she was finishing up. "I love pancakes," I said to her smiling. The truth, I did like pancakes but didn't love them. She returned the smile while carrying the pancakes over. Alice came over a second later with fifteen different syrup bottles. I didn't know how she could hold them all.

"Ok", she said while placing all the different syrup bottle on the table. "I didn't know what flavor you like, and so I bought all the different flavor I could find." She said while picking to see which one she should start first. "There is Maple, Blueberry, Apple, Apple Cinnamon, Apricot," she said while pointing to each other. "Boysenberry, Cherry, Cinnamon, Cranberry, Pecan, Pineapple, Raspberry, Strawberry, Butter, and my favorite wild berry. So, which one do you want; do I need to repeat it again?" She said about to start naming all of them all again. "There is Maple, Cherry, Blueb-," she said before I cut her off. "Maple is fine, Alice" I said to her, one of the few flavors I remember. I didn't want to listen to her name all fifteen flavors again. "Ok," she said while grabbing all of them except for the Maple. She went through a door, which looked like a pantry. When I started eating, I didn't realize how hungry I was until I ate five pancakes.

When I finished, Esme came into the room. "Esme, these pancakes are delicious." I said to her while bringing the plate to the sink. "Thank you, dear. I haven't cooked in a while," She said. "What do you mean you haven't cooked in a while?" I asked, wondering why she said that. "Well," she began. "We been eating out, or eating take-out, I haven't cooked at home for a while." She said like it was the truth. Somehow I didn't believe her, I felt like Esme and Alice was hiding something, but I didn't know what. But, I was going to find out.  
** I bet you all know what they are hiding. Not only are they hiding one secret, but they are also hiding another secret. Review and tell me how you like the story so far and tell me what you think about it. Also If I get the explanation wrong on the damage on Bella, please PM me and tell me so I can fix it. **


	8. Movie Night

Chapter 8- **Movie Night**

When I was finished eating I tried to clean my plate but Esme didn't want me to, because "I was the guest," as she had said.

"Do you want to meet everyone?" Alice asked as we were walking out of the kitchen. "Not rea-" I answered before she interrupted.

"Good, let's go!" She chirped pulling me out of the kitchen. I don't think Alice realize that I was handicapped.

"Aliceee!" I yelled as she continued to pull me.

"What?" She stopped to face me.

"I can't really walk, Alice." I stated while pointing to my ankle.

"Do you want me to carry you?" she asked as she was about to pick me up at any second. "No!" I said quickly, not wanting a repeat of what happened before. "How about you walk slower and not pull me." I suggested as I started to hop towards the direction we were headed. "Ok, whatever you want." she said as she was catching up to me.

We arrived at a room with walls the same color as the other walls, with white carpet. On the opposite wall of us had a huge, not kidding, huge plasma screen T.V. I wondered what was up with this family with huge things. When we got closer, I saw two guys and Edward playing some kind of video game. While there was a blonde girl, who just lowered my self-esteem by half, sitting away from the guys, reading some kind of fashion magazine. When we entered, everyone looked up at me, I blushed. Edward and a muscular guy were smiling at me, while the other didn't show any expression towards me but, made me feel at ease while the female was glaring at me. I didn't know why she was glaring at me; it was obviously something I didn't know about.

Alice pulled me over to them. "Bella, this is Jasper, my boyfriend." She pointed to a blonde, muscular guy but not as muscular as the guy next to him. "This is Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend." she pointed to the muscular guy next to Jasper. "And this is Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend." she pointed to the blonde girl who was glaring at me.

"Hi," I said to them, not liking the attention I was getting.

"Bella," Edward said while getting off the couch.

"Yes," I answered, staying where I was.

"Let's get your ankle checked out; I'll bring you to Carlisle. I think your arm will still be in a cast." He was walking towards me as he said this.

"Ok," I said while Edward and I walked out of the room.

"Carlisle is in his office upstairs." he stated as I nodded.

Edward led the way to Carlisle's office. When we reached the stairs, I stopped. Edward notice, "Do you want me to carry you?" he asked as he held out both his hands.

"No, I can do it." I said as I started to hop up each step. Edward just shrugged. After the third step, I hadn't fallen yet. But I spoke too soon, as I took that fourth step, I tripped. I was just about to fall on my face but just before I felt two cold arms wrapped around my waist. I jumped a little when I felt a jolt of electricity go though my body as he touched me. When my feet were planted steadily on the ground, I turned around to see who caught me. Edward was standing there giving me a crooked smile. That made my heart beat in double time. I was glad he could not hear my heartbeat but it almost seem like he could, as his smile got bigger when my heart got faster.

"Bella, let me carry you up the stairs," he said starting to pick me up.

"No," I protested, moving away.

"Bella," he sighed, coming closer to me.

"Edward, I ca-," before I could finish, he picked me up bridal style. I felt the same shock of electricity that went through my body when he caught me.

"EDWARD!" I shrieked as he was carrying me up the stairs.

"What?" He said as he reached the top.

"Put me down!" I ordered him.

"No," he protested once more as he started to carry me to Carlisle's office.

"Bella, if I let you walk, you are going to fall and break another body part. I don't want you breaking any more bones." he said as he reached a door. Edward knocked twice.

"Come in!" we heard just before we walked in. Carlisle was sitting at a desk with a thick book, which almost looked like an Encyclopedia. "Bella and Edward, what can I do for you today?" Carlisle asked as he closed his book.

"Would you mind checking Bella to see if she can get her brace off." Edward said while he was still holding me.

"Let's take a look," he said as Edward placed me into a chair. Carlisle felt my ankle, "does it hurt?" He asked, feeling around.

"No." I said truthfully.

"Well, it doesn't seem to be broken anymore. I'm going to take the brace off and I want to see if it hurts when you walk." he stood up and walked around, and my ankle felt better, I was able to walk around fine.

"It doesn't hurt," I said as I turned back to Carlisle.

"Good, but I don't want you to put a lot of pressure on your ankle. That would mean no running, or any major sports." he nodded as he got up from the ground.

"Don't forget shopping, Carlisle!" Edward chuckled.

Carlisle laughed. "Yes, especially shopping with Alice."

"Let's go and tell everyone about the good news." Edward said as he was leading me out of the room.

"Thank You, Carlisle." I smiled at him graciously as he started to open the book he was reading earlier.

"You're welcome, Bella." He answered with a smile.

We went back downstairs, without tripping, to see the rest of the Cullen's. They were just the same as we left them but Alice and Rosalie were talking and Edward was with me. "Bella!" Alice shouted as she saw me. "You got your brace off, and that means we can go shopping now!" she was jumping up and down like a hyper pixie.

I was about to tell Alice I couldn't when Edward beat me to it. "Actually Alice, Bella can't go shopping. Carlisle told her to go easy on her ankle, and that means she can't do any running, sports and shopping, especially with you." Edward stated with a huge grin on his face.

"Why can't she go shopping?" Alice questioned, putting a pout on her face. I don't think I could have said no with the pout she gave Edward.

"I told you, Carlisle said she couldn't." Edward stated, not wanting Alice to blame him.

"She doesn't have to walk, I can carry her." Alice suggested, trying to win this fight.

"No!" I protested immediately before Edward could argue back.

"Alice," I sighed, trying to make Alice happy, I didn't I want to make her sad. "When my ankle is back to normal, I will go shopping with you." I wanted to end this fight.

"Ok," Alice smiled as she walked back to the couch well, it was more like skipping back to the couch. "We'll go shopping on Friday; your leg will be back to normal by then!" she stated while going though the channels on the TV. I didn't say anything about what she said, it could have been a guess, she seem very sure that I would be better by then.

"You shouldn't have said that." Edward smirked leading me to the couch. "Why?" I asked him as we sat down. "Because, Alice takes shopping very seriously," He anwsered as he looked at the TV.

"How seriously does she take it?" I asked, wondering if I should regret what I said before. He was thinking, wondering how he should say it.

"The way Alice shops…" he paused, choosing his words carefully. "Shopping would be called a sport." He said with a half a smile on his face. After Edward said that, we heard Alice. "There's nothing on." She was still flipping though channels.

"I know!" she yelled jumping up from her seat. "Let's watch a movie," she suggested as she was running up to a judge collection of DVDs.

"Let's watch 50 first Dates," Alice said, dragging it out. "Yea"

"No", Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward argued at the same time.

"No, I don't want to watch a chick flick," Emmett whined. "Let's watch The Grudge!" He grinned maniacally.

"NO!" I shouted, knowing the last time I watched it, I couldn't sleep for days, wondering if they were going to get me.

"Come on, Bella!" Emmett pleaded while walking towards the DVD player.

"Come on, Bella!" Alice said, walking towards me. "You get to cuddle up with your man," Alice whispered to me almost too low for me to hear.

"I don't have one." I told her while she skipped over to Jasper.

"Yes, you do." she stated, snuggling with Jasper. Rose and Emmett sat on the big couch. While, Alice and Jasper was sitting on the floor. The only seats left were on the love seat, that Edward and I had to share. I hoped he was fine with sharing it.

When we sat down, I sat on the opposite side of him. The movie started off fine, and after ten minutes. The movie seem like it wasn't going to be as bad as I thought it to be, I was wrong. It started to get worse when the boy popped up. For some reason he always scared me. After that it was fine, that was until she killed someone, I couldn't stand it. I moved my body towards the arm rest, opposite of Edward and covered my face. I felt two cold arms wrap around me and pulled me off. I looked to see Edward pulling me closer to him. She was just about to kill someone else.

I clung to Edward, hiding my face his body. I couldn't hear is heart beat for some reason. When I took a deep breath against his body, he smelled good. His smell made me calm down somehow and I didn't want to let go. I didn't watch the rest of the movie as the movie went on; I just clung to Edward, not letting go. I fell asleep somewhere in the movie, and I was half awake when someone picked me up. I tried to get up but I wasn't successful. "Go to sleep, my Bella." was the last thing I heard before darkness took over again.

**Review**

**Stats:**

**Reviews: **56** Hits: **1,355 **Favorites:** 18 **Alerts:** 26


	9. Emmett and a Broken Bed

Chapter 9- Emmett and a Broken Bed

**Here's Chapter 9. Nothing too exciting happens in this Chapter.**

My ankle had finally started feeling better, and I could be able to go home but, I didn't really want to. I didn't quite know why. I had been at the Cullens for about four days now. Today was like any other day since I been there; the sun wasn't out, Alice and Esme were hiding something from me which, I hadn't figured it out yet. Today, Carlisle was going to check my ankle and my arm. There was a pretty good chance I would get my cast off today. Edward and I were heading up to Carlisle's office to confirm about whether I was able to get my cast off. I knew Alice would be happy if the news was as expected. She had been jumping up and down all day saying, "Bella, tomorrow since you'll get your cast off, we are going to hit the mall and go to all the stores. Oh, and we definitely need to buy you a new wardrobe. I don't know how you can wear what you wear. I'm going to have to burn your clothes." She said, going on and on about my poor choice of clothes.

"Ok, Alice, calm down," I said, trying to make her stop bouncing.

One thing I learned while I was there was to never argue with Alice, she would get her way and she can be a very scary pixie when she gets mad, it isn't funny. Edward and I came to Carlisle's office; we did the regular routine by knocking on the door. He would answer and say "Come in" and when we come in he would greet us. The only difference today was that Carlisle said I was able to do sports, even though I would most likely be back in a cast by the end of the day by playing any sport and I was able to go shopping with Alice. I didn't know if I should be excited about it or not, Edward seemed to think it was bad. Once we left Carlisle's office I was attacked, I mean literally attacked by a pixie. I didn't know Alice was that strong but, according to her, she was only strong because she drank milk. I knew to never underestimate a pixie, especially Alice.

"BELLA," Alice yelled, jumping up and down like she had twenty cups of coffee. "We get to go shopping, are you excited?" she pulled me away from Edward before I could answer her question.

"Help me," I mouth to Edward as Alice started to pull me out the door.

"Alice," Edward said, appearing out of nowhere. I had to blink, he was standing two rooms away. How could he be here so fast? I put that thought in back of my head as Alice answered. "What?" She was pulling me towards her car. My mouth fell to the ground when I saw her car; she owned a yellow Porsche.

"Alice," Edward said, grabbing my hand.

"What?" she turned to face Edward, still holding onto my hand.

"You are going to break her ankle again by making her shop five hours!" Edward stated while glaring at Alice.

"FIVE HOURS," I shrieked not knowing anyone who can shop that long. "I wouldn't shop for five hours, we don't have the time to shop that long but, I wish." She explained pulling me towards the car, while Edward was holding my hand.

"Yes, you will." he said pulling me towards him.

"No, I won't," Alice argued back.

"Yes, you will"

"No, I won't"

"Yes, you will"

"No, I won't," they argued, pulling me back and forth between the two of them. Emmett and Rose came outside, probably to see what the arguing was about.

"Tug-a-war Bella," Emmett shouted, running towards me. "My turn, my turn," Emmett said while waving his hand up in the air while bouncing.

Edward and Alice stopped tugging on me and looked at Emmett. Well, more like glaring at Emmett.

"What?" He asked, looking at Alice and Edward.

"Fine," Alice scolded, walking away, more like stomping away. "I'll come back for you Bella, when Edward isn't here to save you." She smirked as she was walking back into the house. I looked at Edward and saw he had a huge grin on his face. I turned to face him with my hands on my hips.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked, trying to keep a serious face on.

"Alice didn't get her way!" he stated giving me his crooked smile.

"Follow me." Edward smiled, pulling me back inside the house. We climbed up the third floor, without me falling and we reached a door that was the farthest away from the stairs. "This is my room," Edward said, opening his door. When I looked inside, I saw one side of the wall filled with CDs and a CD player while the wall that was parallel was made of glass. I looked around some more and found that there was no bed but, just a couch. "Why don't you have a bed?" I asked, wondering and trying to think of every possible logical reason. He didn't answer, I turned around and saw him thinking.

"Because, Emmett broke the bed." he stated. I felt like Edward wasn't telling the truth lately, I felt like all the Cullens were hiding something from me.

"How did Emmett break the bed?" I asked, wondering if he would answer quicker than the last question I asked.

"He was wondering if my bed was strong enough for him to jump on it and as you can tell, my bed wasn't strong enough." he said saying like it really did happen.

"Why didn't you get a new one?" I asked, facing him again.

"They were out of stock." he stated like it was nothing.

"Did you check other places?" I questioned him.

"No," he said, staring off somewhere.

"You'll need to get a new one, where are you sleeping now?" I asked curiously.

"On the couch," he said pointing to the black couch in his room.

"Let's go get you a bed!" I said pulling him down the stairs.

We passed Alice skipping down the hall in the opposite direction of us. "Where are you going?" She asked as she turned to face us.

"We're going to buy Edward a bed!" I said to Alice. Just after I said this Alice's face look like she was off in la-la land or something.

"Alice," I waved my hands in her face. A few seconds later she came back into reality, from where ever her mind was. "I'm coming with you," she declared, following me as I dragged Edward to the door. As we got outside we saw Emmett doing who knows what, while Rose fixing someone's car.

"What'cha doing?" Emmett questioned stopping whatever he was doing.

"Buying Edward a bed, do you want to come?" Alice asked before I could answer Emmett's question.

"Yeah, come on, Rose, let's find Edward a bed." Emmett said, following us to the cars. I pulled Edward towards where the cars where located. I stopped looking around to see which car would be Edward's. "Bella, we can take my car." He told me as he was now pulling me towards a silver Volvo. My jaw dropped the same way when I saw Alice's car. "Come on, don't you want to buy me a bed?" He opened the car door.  
"Yeah," I answered as I was heading towards the passenger seat. After I was seated, Edward came to his seat as he started the car.

"Ready?" He asked as he looked at me.

"Yeah, let's go," I smiled as we headed off shopping.

**I'll update sometime next week. Review.**


	10. Running Home

Chapter 10- **Running Home**

After shopping for six hours, thanks to Alice, we were heading back to the Cullen's house. I went up to my room, and plopped on the bed. I wasn't used to shopping that many hours, especially in only two stores. That girl was psychotic when it came to shopping.

Edward came to my room with a smile across his face, his bright teeth glowing, which made my heart skip a beat. He was a walking Adonis. "Esme said dinner is ready," he stated, plopping down next to me. "Do you now see what I meant about how shopping is a sport to Alice?" he grinned at me, proving his point.

I replied, completely out of breath and strength to do much more. "Yeah, I understand now. Never go shopping with Alice Cullen, ever! I've never seen anyone shop for six hours." I stated, starting to get up.

"Let's go eat." Edward announced, taking my hand to help me up from my pure exhaustion. I couldn't help but smile at his touch.

When we came into the kitchen, I saw Esme cooking dinner while, Alice and Jasper were sitting down at the table deep into a conversation. I sat next to Alice, while Edward sat next to me not long after I sat down. Esme brought out one plate of food and placed it in front of me. I looked around and saw no one else eating. "Aren't you going to eat?" I asked everyone.

"No, Jasper and I already ate." Alice stated, watching me.

"What about you, Edward? I did not see you eat. Aren't you hungry?" I questioned him. "I'm still full from earlier on." he explained to me.

I wasn't convinced, but I let it slide. "Ok," I said, taking a bite.

Ten minutes later, I got up and went to rinse my plate.

"No dear," Esme smiled, taking my plate. "You're the guest, let me do it." she insisted while starting to rinse my plate.

"Do you want to go to my room?" Edward asked.

"Sure," I replied as we went to his room. Just as I left the kitchen, I saw Esme and Alice whispering about something but, I couldn't hear what it was. Once we made it into Edward's room, I notice he had a bed finally.

"When did the bed arrive?" I asked, not realizing anyone came to deliver the mattress. "While you were eating," he answered, lying on his bed.

"Oh, I must have been out of it; I didn't hear anyone knock." I said, looking at Edward. "Emmett brought the bed up. We didn't want to pay an extra hundred dollars just for someone to deliver a bed, when we have Emmett." He smiled as he stared at the ceiling. "Oh," I said looking at his CD collection. When I was looking at all his CDs, I notice he had it in a certain order. I came across a CD that had noting written on it, I took it out. "What is this?" I asked, showing him the blank CD.

"Oh," he said, coming over towards me. "The songs on here are the ones I composed," he stated, taking the CD from my hand.

"Can I hear the songs?" I asked as he was about to put it away.

"Sure," he smiled my favorite smile.

He put it in and the first was a slow rhythm, "What song is this called?" I asked lying on the couch. "Esme's song," he replied. After Esme's song was over another song came on. It started off slow and soft. Then it got faster. "What is this called?" I asked as I looked at him. "Bella's Lullaby," he said smiling at me. I smiled back and looked at the ceiling. After a few second my eye lids started to get heavy. I few seconds later my eyes welcome darkness.

* * *

I woke up and it was still dark. I looked around and notice Edward wasn't here. "Maybe, he slept in my bed." I thought as I got up. I looked in my room and notice he wasn't in my bed either. I went down stairs quietly and notice that the lights in the kitchen was on. As I got closer I heard voices that sounded like Edward and Carlisle. I was about to go in before I caught interest to what they were talking about. "Is she the one you want," what sounded like Carlisle. "Yes, I want her but, I don't want to turn her into one of us, Carlisle." What sounded like Edward. I wonder who they were talking about. Carlisle sighed " I know you want to keep her human. Believe me Edward, I want to keep her human too but, you know what happens if you don't find someone.

"Who are they talking about?" I asked myself. "You have less than a month, you need to decide now before you run out of time. You need to change her before the month is over," Carlisle stated. "What change?" I asked myself. "Remember, if you want Bella you need to change her soon," Carlisle said. Once I heard that, I started to run. I was lucky enough to get to the front door without tripping. After leaving the Cullens house, I heard Edward calling me. "Bella, come back. Let me explain." He said, standing outside the door. "No," I yelled running away. I am not planning to go back to the Cullens again. I ran home only tripping a few times and was out of breath when I reached my house. When I came through the door I heard, "Bella?" "Yes," I answered.

My dad came running towards me, giving me a huge hug. "Bella, where have you been? I have been looking everywhere for you." He said while still hugging me.

"Well," I said trying to think of an excuse. "Dad, I decided to go hiking and I got lost. I'm fine now, don't worry." I hoped it was a good enough excuse.

"Bella, you know never to go hiking alone. Don't you ever do that, you hear me?" he said with a worrying tone to his voice.

"Yes dad, I won't go hiking alone," I stated still in his tight hug.

"Good," he smiled letting go of me.

I looked up at Charlie and notice dark bags under his eyes, he didn't seem like he got any sleep since I left.

"Dad, go to bed. It looks like you didn't get any sleep at all." I said, helped him up the stairs.

Once Charlie went to bed, I went back down stairs to clean the mess Charlie had made while I was gone. Once I had finished cleaning the mess, I looked at the clock and it said it was seven in the morning.

I just went back to my room and laid down on my bed. I fell asleep, after what seem like a few minutes Charlie knocked on my door.

"Bells," my dad said as he came in.

"Yea," I answered getting up.

"I'm going to work, call me if you need anything and I mean anything." he told me, thinking if he should stay home or not.

"Ok dad and don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm going to call Mike and see if he wants to do anything." I smiled.

"Ok," he said leaving, "I really missed you Bells," he smiled.

"I missed you too, dad." I replied, returning the same smile.

He left the house a few minutes later. I looked at the clock and notice it was a good time to call Mike. I picked up the phone and called Mike, and after a few rings he answered.

"Hello," he answered.

"Hey, Mike. Do you want to hang out today?" I asked him.

"Um, Bella," he sounded like he had something important to tell me.

"Yea," I answered.

"I can't, sorry" he said. I could hear the sadness in his voice. "Jessica and I are doing something today, and we are actually going out now," he stated hoping I wouldn't get mad or something. "That's great, I'm really happy for you." I said to him and I was really happy that he figured out that Jessica had a huge crush on him.

"Oh. Ok," he answered surprised by my reaction.

"Maybe we can all get together sometimes and do something," I suggested hoping he was still my friend.

"Yea, definitely. See you later Bella," Mike said sounded relived.

"Bye, Mike." I said hanging up.

Now, I have to figure out something to occupy my time with. I couldn't go outside, thanks to the rain. I found one of my favorite books Romeo and Juliet.

After a few hours, I got bored again. I thought about the Cullens well, mostly Edward and how I enjoyed being there. The one question I had was what were they talked about and what did it have to do with me. I went down stairs to start laundry because I knew Charlie couldn't do laundry if his life was on the line. As I got downstairs I notice that they were all done. "I guess Charlie can do the laundry after all," I thought to myself. I got on the computer to see if my mom e-mailed me since it has been awhile and knowing her she would leave at least three e-mails. When I checked I got six e-mails from my mom. The first one was about how things were and she said that they could be living in Florida and how they found a house. The rest of them were just worried one about how I wasn't answering her e-mail. I e-mailed her back just saying my made of excuse about why I didn't answer her e-mail.

I notice it was close to dinner and went down stairs to cook dinner. I decided to make it an easy dinner and just cooked hamburgers and some fries. When I was just finishing up Charlie came in.

"Bella, are you here?" he asked as he was entering the door.

"Yea, I'm just finishing up dinner." I answered.

We sat down and it became a quiet dinner, it was a good silent because none of us really had anything to say. After dinner, Charlie sat down and watched a baseball game that was on while I did the dishes. After the dishes I decided to go to bed early since I was tired.

"Goodnight Dad," I said as I was heading up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Bella" he replied. Taking his eyes off the TV for a few seconds.

I headed off to my room and got changed into some comfortable shorts and a T-shirt. I was knocked out once my head hit the pillow.

* * *

I woke up to a noise and I looked around and saw it was still dark outside. I looked around and saw a shadow in the corner of my room. I turned the lamp right next to my bed and saw there was nothing there. I just laid back down thinking I was just seeing things and hoping they weren't coming for me but, I couldn't help but think about what Carlisle said. I wonder what it had to do with it, and why me. I just laid there just thinking of so many things revolving around the Cullens trying to figure out any clues to why they needed me. Before long it was already seven and decided it was a good time to get up. I looked out the window and I notice Charlie cruiser was gone and it was one of those rare sunny days, not a cloud was in the sky. That was when I heard the phone ring, I got up and answered it. "Hello," I said as I picked up the phone.

"Bella?" sounded like Jessica on the other line.

"Hey Jessica," I greeted.

"Hey Bella," Jessica sounded like she was in a happy mood.

"Ok, I'm having a sleepover and was wondering if you wanted to come over tomorrow?" She asked excitement in her voice.

"Yea, that will be great. Just let me ask my dad but I am sure he will say yes," I explained to Jessica happy to be doing something.

"Ok, my house tomorrow at seven. I live at 65 Old Willow Edge," she said calming down.

"Ok. I'll be there." I smiled.

"Bye," Jessica said to me.

"Bye," I answered back hanging up the phone.

After I hung up the phone, the doorbell rang. "I wonder who is it?" I asked myself as I went to answer the door.

**Who's at the door? I actually thought Bella getting lost in the woods was a bad excuse but, I couldn't think of a better excuse so I had to use it. Now you get a little hint about the Cullens other secret but I won't be explained probably until in the last five chapers.  
**


	11. 24 Roses

Chapter 11- **24 Roses**

When I opened the door, I saw a boy that looked like he was a few years older than me by his size. He had long black hair, and his skin was a copper shade. "Hi," he greeted. "My name is Jacob Black, you're Bella Swan!" he said, showing a brown paper bag in his hand.

"Yeah, what's this?" I asked, pointing to the brown paper bag.

"Oh yeah, my dad wanted to bring some of Harry Clearwater's fish fry to Charlie. My dad said Charlie would be at work but someone would be at the house." He handed me the paper bag.

"You're Billy Black's son, right?" I asked, inviting him inside.

"Yeah, you bought my truck." He said, coming into the house.

"Do you live in Forks, because I never see you around," I asked as I set the fish fry on the counter.

"I live on the reservation. You're going to need to air out the fish fry in the refrigerator." he instructed.

"Ok," I replied putting the fish in the refrigerator.

"How do you like the raining town of Forks so far?" Jacob asked after I placed the fish fry in the refrigerator.

"It's a little more interesting than I thought." I said while sitting on the counter.

"What made it so interesting?" he asked me.

"Well, some of my friends told me a ghost story." I answered him.

"Are they talking about the Cullen's?" he questioned.

"Yeah," I said, leaning towards him. "Do you know anything about the Cullen's?" I asked. "Yea, I actually know what really happened." He said.

"Will you tell me?" I asked, really hoping he would.

"Sure," he smiled as he sat next to me.

"You heard the story of how they died, right?" he asked, getting into the story.

"Yeah," I answered, wanting to know what really happened.

"Well, it's not true," he stated.

"Really, what happened?" I asked, knowing he was going to give me some real answer.

"Well, someone made up the story that you heard to hide the truth about what really happened." Jake looked at me to see if he should continue. "Only a few people know about the truth. The truth is that the Cullen's ar-." his cell phone rang before he could finished. "Hello," he said into the phone. "Yeah, I'm still at the house." he answered, a little mad at the caller. "Ok, bye." He hung up the phone. "Sorry about that," he sighed.

"It's ok. Who was that?" I asked, hoping I wasn't being rude.

"Oh, that was my dad, he wants me to come home for some reason," he said.

"Ok", I led him to the door. "Maybe, I'll see you around." I smiled, opening the door. "Maybe," he beamed, getting into his car. "Bye!" he waved leaving the driveway.

"Bye!" I waved back. Just as Jacob left, Charlie came up to the driveway.

"Was that Jacob?" he asked, getting out of his car.

"Yeah, he brought over some of Harry Clearwater's fish fry" I stated, going into the house. "I'm going to have to thank Billy for that! He noted putting down his gun.

"Hey dad," I began taking out the fish fry.

"Yeah Bells?" he answered, sitting down.

"Jessica Stanley called and invited me to her house tomorrow at seven for a sleepover, is that all right?" I asked while getting the fish prepared.

"Sure, I was thinking of going fishing for a few days. I'll be back Sunday late afternoon." He said, facing me.

"Ok, that works out perfect." I smiled, putting two plates out.

We ate quietly at dinner. As soon as I was done, I rinsed my plate and told Charlie that I was tired and was going to go to bed. When I got up stairs I notice something on my bed, I got closer and notice it was a single rose. I looked around to see if anyone is in my room and saw no one. There wasn't a note or anything except for a single red rose. I put the rose on my bed side table as I changed in to my pj's. I wasn't lying to Charlie when I said I was tired, once my head hit that pillow I was out.

The next morning when I woke up I felt something next to me on my bed. I opened my eyes and saw twenty four roses right next to me but, that wasn't the only thing I saw. All over my bed and floor were rose petals. I got up and looked out the window and noticed Charlie's car was gone and it was raining. I didn't want him coming into my room because I wouldn't know how to explain all of the petals. I got up and got dressed for the day and after that I needed to clean up the mess but I was going to do that after I ate. When I got downstairs I decided to cook some eggs since we didn't have any cereal. _'I am going to need to go shopping; maybe I'll do that today after I clean up the rose petals." I thought to myself.'_

After cleaning up from eating breakfast, I went back upstairs to start cleaning up the petals when I noticed they were gone. I looked around and noticed the roses were in a vase on my bed-side table. I was a little scared, knowing someone was in my house while I was downstairs. I got ready to go shopping because I didn't want to stay in this house any longer.

I didn't really know what to think about this. I didn't know how someone could sneak in there without me hearing anything. The rain had stopped when I arrived at the Thrift Store ten minutes later. I shopped for all we needed, hoping it would all last at least a week. When I got home I noticed it was a little after five. I made a quick dinner for me and headed upstairs to get ready. I was wondering who could send me those flowers, and how they got in my house without me hearing them. When six-thirty came around, I left to go to Jessica's party. I got directions to Jessica's house before I left or else I would have no clue where to go. I got lost a few times but made it to her house. Hopefully, I would be able to find my way back home.

**I didn't really like this chapter hopefully you liked it. If not, you'll like the next chapter. You going see Jake again but he won't be a werewolf and he isn't in love with Bella. It is a Bella x Edward story. Jacob won't be as OOC as this chapter. I just needed something to interupt Jacob. Review. **


	12. Sleepover

Chapter 12-** Sleepover**

**For those who are wondering, Jacob will come in later in the story but it will be a little while before he shows up again. Also, I forgot to tell you this in the last chapter. For those who are confused to why Edward has to change Bella. I want you to be a confused because that will keep you wondering why. I created the reason why Edward has to change Bella and it will be explained towards the end of the story but, I will give you little clues along the way. **

**Disclamier:** **I do not own any of Stephenie Meyers work. She owns it, I only own the plot. **

When I arrived at Jessica's house, I knocked on the door and Jessica answered with a smile on her face. "Bella, I'm glad you found the house alright." She beamed, letting me in.

"Yeah, I had a little trouble but I found it." I confirmed, walking in the house. I looked around and saw Lauren and Angela sitting on the couch talking.

"Hey, Bella." Angela greeted me.

"Hey!" I replied back, coming to sit by her.

"Ok, since Bella is here we can get this sleepover started." Jessica squealed, bringing some games over.

"Let's play _I've never!"_ Lauren suggested, looking at Jessica.

"Ok. Is that ok for you Angela and Bella?"

"Yeah," both Angela and I replied.

"Let me see where my parents hid the alcohol." Jessica got up from her seat. After a few minutes, Jessica came back with few bottles in her hand. "I found it," she hollered coming back with a full bottle. "I'll go first." Jessica announced.

"I have never had brown hair." Jessica said. Angela and I took a drink. Then it was Angela's turn. She thought about it for a minute.

"I never went into the Cullen's mansion." Everyone besides Angela took a drink, and then it was my turn. I thought about what they had but I didn't.

"I have never kissed someone from the opposite sex." I said as everyone looked at me. "You have never kissed a boy before?" Jessica looked at me like I had two heads.

"No," I replied, ready for Lauren to say hers.

"I have never…" she thought about it was a second. " I have never dyed my hair." Jessica and Angela took a drink.

"When did you dye your hair, Angela?" I said, surprised that she took a drink.

"It was on a dare, I had to dye my hair pink and wear it to school." Angela responded, embarrassed.

"Oh…" I said, not getting into it.

We kept on playing 'I've Never' for thirty minutes before most of us got drunk, mostly Jessica and Lauren. We decided on just watching a movie, because Jessica and Lauren weren't in any state to play anything else. We decided on watching 'Because I Said So' which, ended up being a good movie. When the movie ended, Jessica and Lauren were already out while Angela and I started to clean up a little bit. After we got most of the mess cleaned up we decided to go to sleep, we ended up not going to sleep until one.

I woke up, hearing a loud noise. I got up; looking at the clock and noticed it was only two in the morning. Once I got up I had this creepy feeling someone was watching me. I looked around and saw that no one was around except for Lauren, Jessica, and Angela. I went back to bed, trying to go to sleep. After about fifteen minutes I still couldn't go to sleep. I got up and went to the kitchen to get something to drink, hoping it would help my terrible insomnia.

The kitchen was still messy from last night as I got some milk out of the refrigerator. I got my cup from last night out to save Jessica one more cup to clean. I started to drink the milk, and I notice I started to chug the milk down, not realizing that I was that thirsty. Once I put my glass down, I heard a noise from the living room. I moved quietly over to the living room, hopefully it wasn't a burglar or something that could be worse. When I went into the living room I saw it was only Angela getting up to go to the bathroom. She saw me. "Hey, what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I went into the kitchen to get a glass of milk hoping it would help me go to sleep." I said.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep either." she admitted, walking towards me.

"Do you want to talk until one of us get sleepy enough to sleep?" she asked as she sat down on the couch.

"Sure," I agreed, sitting next to her.

"I heard you got lost in the woods for a few days." she stated.

"Yeah, I decided take a hike which at the time I didn't know why I did. I guess it was one of those sunny days." I lied.

"Yeah, it was pretty day out. I actually want to go hiking too but, I just decided to tan instead." she confirmed.

"I should have done that instead of hiking, because I didn't really like being lost in the woods." I looked down.

"How did you get back?" Angela questioned, looking at me. I had to think of a good excuse to how I got back.

"I found a trail and just followed that until I ended up on the road." I said, raising my head.

"Good thing you did, I don't think I could have lasted two days in the woods or even overnight." She smiled.

"Angela, do you mind if I ask you a question?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't ask too many question.

"Sure, what is it?" She asked as she smiled at me.

"Do you know anything else about the Cullen's?" I hoped she knew the answer.

"Not really, just that the house was haunted." she pointed out the obvious.

"Oh, ok." I replied, hoping she wouldn't get into it.

"Why? Did you see something in that house?" she asked, interested.

"No, I was just wondering." I lied, slightly regretting bringing up the topic.

"Ok." she frowned a little bit. Probably hoping for information. She started to get up. "I'm kind of tired, do you mind if I go to sleep? I hate leaving you here awake when I'm going to sleep." she debated on whether to stay or not.

"It's ok, I'm getting a little tired too. I think I'm going to bed in a little bit," I said while giving her a smile to confirm I was being genuine.

"Ok, goodnight." Angela yawned, leaving to go back to bed.

"Goodnight." I replied as she left the room.

I laid back down, the milk settling in my stomach in a comforting way. My eyelids felt a little droopy, and I felt sleep possibly near – but it didn't necessarily mean I would. It seemed like it got darker since I got up, and I noticed the moon wasn't out. After about fifteen minutes, I still couldn't go to sleep. I never had trouble going to sleep before. It was four in the morning and I decided to just go home and see if I could sleep in familiar territory, that was probably just my problem. I left a note for Jessica and the rest of the girls telling them I went home since I couldn't sleep and was going to try to sleep at home. I also told them I was going to call them when I woke up tomorrow or should I say today since I knew it was past three in the morning. I got in my car just hoping I could find my way back and with it being dark, it didn't help. After twenty minutes of driving around, it started to rain. I still couldn't find a way to get out of Jessica's neighborhood. Just as I thought I found the exit, my truck started to slow down. I tried pushing on the gas but it didn't go any faster. I pulled on the side of the road so, I wouldn't be blocking the road while other cars go by. I banged my head on the steering wheel a little harder than I thought and just stayed there for a minute or two before calling Jessica to come pick me up since, I had no knowledge about cars except how to drive them.

What do you know, my cell phone was dead. I didn't have any way of communicating to get help. I knew staying in the car and waiting for someone to come wasn't such a good idea, because it was way too early to be on the streets. I got out, locking the door, to start walking with no jacket because my jacket is back at Jessica's house, which I forgot to bring. I knew Jessica's house was closer. So, I decided to walk back to Jessica house instead of my house. I had direction in my hands that Jessica gave me because I knew I couldn't find my way back. There wasn't much light outside for me to see, so I went back to my truck to see if I still had that flashlight that Charlie gave me just in case I ever need it and I was glad that he gave it to me, because it was really handy right then. I shut my door and locked my door again. I started walking with my flashlight in one hand and the direction to Jessica's house in another.

After about five minutes, I was like a drown cat and I got this very uncomfortable feeling someone was watching me but more like following me. I fasten my pace enough to not trip, but I don't think that is possible. Since I can trip on air just by walking. I relaxed a little bit after I turned on Jessica's street but I never slowed down my pace because I still had that uncomfortable feeling. Jessica's house was at the end of the street so I had quite of bit of walking to do since it was a long street. Half down Jessica's street, I heard some footsteps a few yards away. I stopped and turned around and I saw no one there, I just told myself it was just the rain making that sound. I turned back around and started to walk a little faster, getting paranoid someone was really following me. When I was walking on the pathway to Jessica's house I took a quick glance back without stopping which I shouldn't have done.

Apparently one of the rocks that made up the pathway was slippery from the rain and when my foot hit that rock I came sliding down hitting my head pretty hard on the rock. I thought I heard a crack but I didn't really know. I tried getting up but when I lifted my head up I got this huge pain in my head. I just dropped my head carefully down again waiting to see if the pain stopped. After about ten minutes I got up again, my head felt better but still had a headache. After a few steps I felt dizzy and started to sway, my vision was getting all blurry. When I was about to go up steps, I started to fall down going to hit my head on the steps, but never did. Two arms caught me as I passed out.

**You probably couldn't get up after Bella's fall but I decided she could even though she didn't last very long. I was going to take out how Jessica said about finding the alcohol but I laughed when I read it. So, I decided to keep it. Please Review. Also, I'm wonder if you want me to do a Edward POV next chapter or just move along in Bella POV. I have a poll up for which story you want me write next after the 'Blue Empress'. The summaries are in my profile.  
**


	13. She needs to know

**Chapter 13**- She Needs to Know

**Here is Edward POV so, now you get to have a little bit of what Edward is feeling and some little information about why Edward has to change her. This is one of my favorite chapter to write. I hope that you like it.**

**EPOV **

After putting the rose petals in the vase, I headed back to the house. When I got home Alice was just outside the door.

"_Edward,_" Alice thought. _"You need to stop this. Go back and tell her everything. Not just being a vampire, everything."_

"No," I growled.

"Yes, you need to. She needs to know." She argued. I ran back into my room and laid on the bed I bought for Bella. I sighed, thinking of what she was doing right now. I could smell her glorious scent on it. I missed her.

I thought of going back to her house and seeing what she was doing but, I couldn't because she could be looking to see who was sending the flowers. I was staring at the ceiling when Alice started to have a vision of Bella hitting her head on some steps with blood all over the ground. I jumped, rushing to Bella's house before anyone could stop me. I didn't care if she saw me or not, I had to help her. I'd never really had a chance to feel much physical pain, considering what I was – but seeing her lifeless body like that, well I couldn't explain how it hurt me so.

When I got to her house, I couldn't hear her heartbeat. I started to worry that something happened to her. I walked around the house, seeing if I could pick up her scent and found her truck gone. Her scent stopped where her truck was and I started to panic, hoping Alice's vision hasn't come true yet. I wouldn't be able to live with out her. I ran back home as quickly as possible to get my Volvo. I had to find her, I had to.

After ten minutes of speeding around, I saw her in someone's thoughts. I figured out she was in the Thrift store. I relaxed a little bit, parking in the parking lot. I waited for her to get done shopping. After ten minutes she was finished and I saw her get into her truck safely. She headed home and I waited until she was out of sight before heading back to her house to watch her. Around six thirty she started to leave the house, getting into her car. I started to follow her as she left the house. There was no chance of me letting her get hurt.

After twenty minutes of driving around, she parked in front of a house. I hid behind the corner. She knocked and Jessica answered it, letting her in. I waited in my car, hiding behind a huge bush. I closed my eyes, listening to them as they played _I've Never._ After a while it started to get quiet and I concentrated on everyone's thoughts except for Bella's - knowing I couldn't hear hers. I could hear rustling and I concentrated on Angela's thought, not wanted to see Jessica's thought about Mike Newton or Lauren's thought about Tyler. I noticed Bella and Angela cleaning up the mess, not talking.

About one o'clock, Bella and Angela somehow dragged Jessica and Lauren up the stairs. After an hour, I snuck into Jessica's house, to make sure Bella hadn't hurt herself yet. I followed Bella's scent upstairs and went to what seem to be Jessica's room. I breathed in her scent; I finally got control of the monster inside of me from Bella's scent a few days after she went into our house for the first time. I watched for a measurable time not knowing how long I stared at her and that was when she started to sleep talk. She started to talk about how it was too rainy, and told Emmett he was too big to get on the rubber duck. I laughed at that and stopped, worried my laughing would wake her up. I looked at Bella and noticed she was still asleep. I stepped back, moving towards the shadow when I heard a creak from the floorboard. I hid in the closet as she shot up. I was still able to see her but she could not see me. Her eyes couldn't adjust as well as mine could in the darkness.

She laid back down, closing her eyes. I wanted to know what was going through her mind so badly, what she was thinking, her thought, her fears. It was eating at me. I waited till her breathing was evened to its slow, and steady repetitive pace - it never did. After fifteen minutes she got back up again, leaving the room. I followed her as she went into the kitchen, hiding out of Bella's sight. I watched her as she got a drink. Seconds later, I heard another noise coming closer to Bella. I moved to where I wouldn't be caught and saw Angela walking towards the bathroom; she saw Bella.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Angela asked her.

"I couldn't sleep, so I went into the kitchen to get a glass of milk hoping it would help me go to sleep." Bella answered.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep either." Angela admitted, walking towards Bella.

"Do you want to talk until one of us gets sleepy enough to sleep?" Angela asked Bella as she sat down on the couch.

"Sure," Bella agreed, sitting next to her.

They talked about Bella getting lost, happy she didn't tell Angela what really happened. What really got my attention was when Bella asked about us. I listened closely, wondering what Angela would say. I was hoping she didn't know the truth about us. I didn't really like that Angela pressured Bella a little bit in telling why but, I was glad Bella didn't spill. I sighed when Angela dropped the subject. After that Angela ended up leaving to go back to bed. I watched Bella as she sat in the kitchen. I saw her eyes start to droop, hoping she would go to bed soon but, she never did. She got up and wrote a note for Jessica and the others. She started to gather her things and left the house. I followed her, knowing this was when Alice's vision happened. She got in her car while I followed along in the shadows where she wasn't able to see me.

After a while she drove around in the neighborhood, figuring she got lost. Her car started to slow down and I saw her pull over. I stopped waiting, to see what she would do next. I heard a bang from inside Bella's truck. I got out of my car to get closer and found Bella's head on the steering wheel; I was a little worried.

A little while later she lifted her head and she went to get her cell phone. She figured out her cell phone didn't work so, she got out of the truck with directions in her hands and started to walk back. After a few steps she went back to her truck to search for a flashlight. She walked back toward Jessica's house and I left my car, planning to get it later. She was walking fast for a human, as I was a few feet away. Bella started to turn around, when I quickly hid behind a tree. She turned back again, walking a little faster. I ran fast behind a tree parallel to where Bella was, she had just started walking up the porch steps to Jessica's. She looked back and slipped. I wince as I heard a crack from Bella hitting her head. I was able to run over to her when she got up but, fell back down, groaning. I didn't think she would get up again but, if she did, she wouldn't last long. I stayed close, hidden still behind the tree. I knew she was still conscious.

After ten minutes, she got up started to walk a few steps and started to sway. She started to go up the steps when she started to fall. I ran, catching her before she hit her head and causing Alice's vision not to come true. When I pulled her up, I notice she was unconscious and her head was bleeding. I held my breath, not sure if I could control myself. I picked her up bridal style and ran back to my car, bringing her to Carlisle. I was still holding my breath when we reached the house. Carlisle was already at the door, knowing Alice told Carlisle what happened. I ran in the house, bringing an unconscious Bella to my bed as Carlisle came running behind me. I watched Carlisle as he tried to stop the bleeding, I was still holding my breath. Carlisle was stopping the bleeding when he noticed I wasn't breathing.

_"Edward you need to leave the room," _Carlisle thought.

"No," I growled.

"Do you want to take the chance of losing control and killing Bella?" He questioned me.

"No," I said surrendering.

I left the room, looking back at Bella as Carlisle stopped the bleeding. When I went down stairs, I saw Alice, Jasper, and Esme sitting on the couch. I only gave them a glance as I left the house, not wanting to deal with anyone right now. I got just as far as I could to still hear Carlisle's thoughts. While waiting for Carlisle to get done with Bella, thinking about what would happen if I told her the secret that would damn her soul.

After an hour, I heard Carlisle think. "_You can __see her now, Edward__."_ I rushed back to the house, slowing down once I got to my room. I quietly walked in, seeing Bella's head bandaged. I sat on the bed, trying not to put too much weight on the bed. I sighed as I watched her sleep knowing she would want to get away when she woke up. I didn't hear Alice as she walked slowly in the room.

"_She needs to know_," Alice thought as she stood next the door.

I sighed, giving up. I knew she needed to know but I did not want her to leave me. I knew that was selfish of me but, I didn't want her to leave. She was the one I wanted. Knowing I was going to give her a life no one would be in their right frame of mind to ask for, I just couldn't do it. Alice left the room, not getting a response from me.

Jasper and Emmett left the house, giving Chief Swan a false trail, leading him to a dead end. I was still in my room with Bella when Carlisle came in to check her.

"How is she?" I asked Carlisle.

"She has a little concussion and a cold from walking in the rain but other than that she is fine." Carlisle stated. "Edward, you better tell her when she wakes up. She needs to know."

"I know, Carlisle." I sighed, sitting next to Bella. "I'm just afraid she'll run like she did before and next time, I may not be able to find her." I whispered the last part, worried I would never see her again.

"Edward, I know you don't want to tell her but, she needs to know." Carlisle urged.

"I will tell her," I stated, rubbing her arms, hoping she wasn't cold. When I rubbed her arm, I felt a rush of electricity going through my body.

Carlisle and I were in silence when Alice came in. "Edward, you need to hunt." Alice commanded.

"I don't need to hunt, Alice." I said, still rubbing Bella's arm.

"Edward, you haven't hunted for weeks." Alice stated.

"I don't need to," I argued angrily.

"Son, you need to hunt. I'll stay here until you get back," Carlisle informed me.

"No," I growled.

"Edward, she'll still be sleeping when you come back." Alice stated.

I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to win. "Ok," I said as I removed my hand from Bella's arm. Before I got up, I kissed Bella's forehead, feeling the same electricity as I felt rubbing her arm.

I left the room, running to the woods, looking for anything good I could find. Everyone knew I had to change Bella but, I wasn't going to do it. I'd rather die than turn Bella into one of us knowing, it would damn her life. At the end, I knew I had only two choices. Turn Bella into a vampire and give her a life of a vampire or die, leaving Bella human.

**What do you think? Review and tell me. I need some feedback to know if you want more some Edward POV in this story or else I not doing anymore of Edward POV. Next Chapter will be in Bella's POV.**

**Ok, My goal by the end of this story is that I would like at least a hundred reviews. I'll give you a sneak peak to the next story that I'm planning on writing if I get a hundred reviews. If I get more than a hundred, not sure the exact amount, I give you the first chapter to the next story. Right now, here's where the poll is standing right now.**

**1) Stranger in Room 311 (Winning by 4 votes)**

**2) Behind the Black Door **

**3) Untitled (Behind by 2 votes)**

**So, don't forget to vote on my poll to which story you want me to write next if you haven't already. **


	14. Only Half the Secret

Chapter 14-** Only Half the Secret**

**A few of you liked Edward POV and asked me to do more of Edward POV. I not really planning on put any more Edward POV until the end but, there is a chance I may do a few Edward POV if I think it's necessary. Which means there is a possibility I may do a few along the way. I just thought you needed to know a little bit, of what was going on in Edward's head.**

**I do not own Twilight or any other the character. Stephenie Meyers owns it.**

I was still half-asleep when I heard voices in the room; they sounded very familiar. "How is she?" A male that sounded like Edward murmured in a low, dull voice.

_Edward? _Could it be him? Oh, no, please don't tell me I'm at the Cullen's. I listened more since I couldn't move or do _anything, _for that matter.

"She has a little concussion and a cold from walking in the rain but other than that she is fine." A male said.

"Edward, you better tell her when she wakes up. She needs to know." said a guy that was with Edward.

"I know, Carlisle." I heard Edward sigh, feeling him sit right next to me. "I'm just afraid she'll run like she did before and next time, I may not be able to find her." Edward whispered the last part.

"Edward, I know you don't want to tell her but, she needs to know." Carlisle urged.

"I will tell her." Edward said, rubbing his cold hand against my arm.

When he did that, I felt a rush of electricity going through my body and I was surprised that I didn't jump. After a few seconds, I heard someone come in.

"Edward, you need to hunt," a girl ordered.

"I don't need to hunt, Alice." Edward argued, still rubbing his hand against my arm.

What did they mean by _hunt? _With every sentence, my confusion grew bigger and bigger.

"Edward, you haven't hunted for weeks." Alice pointed out.

"I don't need to." Edward protested; I could hear anger in his voice.

"Son, you need to hunt. I'll stay here until you get back." Carlisle informed him gently, as if to not upset him.

"No," Edward growled.

"Edward, she'll still be sleeping when you come back." Alice stated.

Edward sighed, "Ok." Edward then removed his hand from my arm.

Before he got up, he kissed me on the top of my forehead and I felt the same electricity going through my body when he was rubbing my arm, this time stronger. After a few seconds, I heard him get up and heard the door close. Everything was silence after Edward left.

After what seemed like hours, it was still silent. Then, Carlisle spoke up. "He doesn't have much longer; I'm worried about him."

I felt Carlisle sit in the chair that Edward was sitting in.

"We all are," Alice answered, coming closer to me.

"I have never seen him so protected of a human before. Will he be able to do it?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know, it keeps on changing." Alice told Carlisle.

I was more than confused by now, and a little scared. Human? Be able to do what? Hunt? What were they?

"I should go; Jasper is going to be looking for me." Alice explained.

"Ok," Carlisle said, as I heard Alice leave the room.

Then it was just Carlisle and I left. Not too long after Alice left I fell back to sleep.

* * *

The next time I woke up, I was able to move. I stretched out my limbs, I was sore all around my body.

"Bella," I jumped. In the corner of the room hiding in the shadow was Edward. I tried to get up but my body wouldn't let me.

"Bella, relax please." Edward pleaded, getting closer to me.

"No." I yelled, trying to get up.

Edward pushed me down gently but, hard enough to stop me from getting up. "Let me explain." he said, sitting in the seat next to my bed.

I didn't want him to explain, I wanted to leave. I didn't have much of a choice since, he was holding me down.

"Bella," he sighed.

There was a paused, he sighed again before continuing.

"Bella, I'm not human." He stated, looking down.

"What do you mean, not human?" I almost yelled.

"Bella, I'm not human. I'm a vampire." He informed me, lifting his head up.

If he didn't have a serious face on, I would have thought he was joking. I didn't know how to reply to that. He was looking at me waiting to see my reaction.

"Bella," Edward spoke again after I hadn't said anything. "I won't hurt you," he looked down with a pained expression on his face.

Millions of thoughts were going through my head, how Alice was able to carry me down the stairs without a sweat, and how the Cullens never seem to eat. One thing that seemed to stay a mystery was why he hadn't killed me yet.

"Edward," I asked after I was able to straighten out my thoughts.

"Yes," he raised his head.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" I asked, voicing my question.

"My family is different from others vampires," he answered. "We don't hunt people; we don't want to be monster."

"If you don't kill people, what do you drink?" I questioned.

"We hunt animals but, it's doesn't fully satisfy our thirst." Edward explained. He smiled just then as he went on. "We call ourselves vegetarians."

His smiled vanished as he lowered his head. He was quiet for a minute before speaking again.

"The first night you came into my house, I wanted to kill you. Your scent was powerful; I didn't even know you came into the houses until I smelled your scent. I couldn't read your thoughts, all I could read was the people outside our house. I wanted to kill you the second you stepped into the house. For some reason when I saw you I couldn't, instead, I followed you back to your house. I watched you as much as I could." Edward explained.

After he explained, my thoughts were all over as I tried to gather all he was saying. I was about to ask him about reading thoughts but, he continued.

"Bella," Edward sighed as he raised his head. "I never want to hurt you; I wouldn't be able to live if I hurt you." He lowered his head again.

"Edward," I asked, his eyes finding mine in a direct gaze. "What do you mean you couldn't read my thoughts?"

He smiled then and answered, "I can read minds."

"Can everyone in your family reads mind or is it only you?" I asked.

"It's only me but Alice has the ability to tell the future, Jasper can feel and control emotion." He answered.

We stayed quiet as I processed all this in my head and then I remembered what Carlisle said before. "Edward," I asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"Why did Carlisle want you to change me?" I asked as I looked at him.

"It's nothing you need to worry about; nothing is going to happen to you." He stated, giving me one of his crooked smiles but this time it seemed like it was forced. "Let's go down stairs." he said before I could ask anything else.

"Ok." I answered, giving in for now.

When we arrived downstairs, I saw Esme, Jasper, and Alice in the kitchen. Jasper and Alice were sitting at the table while Esme was cooking breakfast for me since I knew now that the Cullens were vampires. When I sat down Esme placed the plate in front of me. It smelled so delicious. The plate was full of food. There was bacon, sausage, eggs, and biscuit, with jelly on the side. Edward, Alice and Jasper were watching me eat as I took my first bite. I didn't like the way it felt to have their eyes examine me as I took my every bite.

"Edward, what would happen if you ate human food?" I asked, staring at a piece of bacon in my hand.

"Our body would reject it, and we would end up throwing it back up," he stated watching me take a bite of bacon.

Edward and I continued to talk about vampires while the rest of the Cullens left the table. Once I was finish eating we were walking out of the kitchen when I noticed I hadn't seen Emmett or Rosalie.

"Where's Emmett and Rose?" I asked Edward.

"Emmett took Rose hunting." Edward informed me as we walked up the stairs, holding hands.

I stop walking, "Why does Rose hate me, I haven't said or done anything to her." I stated, turning towards Edward.

He hesitated a little bit before answering. "She doesn't really hate you, she more jealous than anything." He started to walk the rest of the way up.

"Jealous? Why is she jealous of me?" I asked Edward as we reached the top of the stairs. "She jealous that you're human and you know about us being vampires; Rosalie never chose this life, and she never wanted to be a vampire." He turned to face me.

"Oh," I replied as we were walking up the next flight of stairs to his room.

"She'll get better; she's not use to a human knowing about us." He continued as we reached the last flight of stairs.

When we arrived at his room, we decide to listen to music. While he was looking for a CD to play, I plopped myself on his bed and then I remembered what he said earlier in the kitchen.

"Edward, why did you buy a bed since you don't sleep, you could have made up an excuse to get out of buying a bed." I asked as I lifted my head up.

He turned around to face me "The only reason I got it was because of you," he smiled. I smile back as he put a CD in and we talked and listen to music for the rest of the day.

**So now Bella knows that the Cullens are vampires now but, what exactly is Edward hiding from Bella. Right now, I'm not in the writing mode and when I'm not in any sort of writing mode my chapters are bad. So by tomorrow, I'm hoping I'll be in the writing mood. I probably won't update for two weeks because of this problem but, If get back into my writing mode by tomorrow I should have the next chapter up in about a little over a week. If not, it will be around November 12. The good news is I have the rest of the story all planned out so, I shouldn't get any writer's block. Since I may not update for two weeks, I'll give you the title to the next chapter. The title to the next chapter is 'Shopping with Alice.' Some questions will be answered next chapter and some will be left unanswered. Review.**


	15. Shopping with Alice

Chapter 15_** -**_**Shopping with Alice**

Disclaimer: For this chapters and all future chapter, if I forget to write the Disclaimer. I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Stephenie Meyer owns them, I just own the plot.

**Please read this author's note and the one at the end.**

**Ok, Some readers don't understand why Edward has to change Bella. I explain it before a little but, I'm going to explain it a little bit more. Ok, in my story I created this reason. So you can't find this reason in the Twilight Saga books but, I give you a little hint. No one really suppose to know exactly why yet. Edward doesn't really want to change Bella but, he doesn't have much of a choice not unless he want's the consequence. There is also another hidden clue in Chapter 13 towards the end. If you have any more questions about the story just ask and I answer it as best as I can, without giving anything I don't want out. Also I got to thank my beta reader XoChelseaAmberXo for correcting my errors in all my chapters and future chapters.  
**

Previously:

_He turned around to face me "The only reason I got it was because of you," he smiled. I smile back as he put a CD in and we talked and listen to music for the rest of the day. _

I woke up and felt Edward's arms around me. "Good morning, Bella." He greeted me.

"Good morning," I replied back.

"No," Edward said as he wrapped his arms around me.

I was confused to why he said that until Alice bounced in the room.

"Bella, we're going shopping." Alice announced.

I groaned as I covered my face with Edward's chest. Alice, of course, wasn't having that. She ran over to the bed, pulling by my feet out of the covers. I yelped as she pulled me off the bed. I was about to hit the ground, when I felt two cold hands grab my hands.

"Let go, Alice." Edward commanded.

"No, Bella and I need some bonding time and what better way to do that than by shopping?" Alice stated.

"I hate shopping, Alice." I groaned as she was still pulling me out of the bed. She let go, giving me her pout face, the one I can't say no to.

"Why not Bella, I thought you enjoyed it when we went shopping." She said with the pout face on.

I sighed, knowing Alice would make me go somehow. "Fine Alice, let me get ready."

"Ok, I left an outfit for you in the bathroom." She announced as she left the room.

I groaned, knowing it was going to be a long day. I started to get up as Edward pulled be back on the bed. "Bella, don't go." Edward pleaded.

"Edward I have to, if I don't go she will drag me to her room and she'll shop longer than she planned to if I don't go." I complained.

"I'll protect you." Edward wrapped both of his arms around my wait, preventing from getting up. I liked the way this felt, but I knew I had to go.

"Edward, you can't protect me from Alice. No one can save me from Alice." I said, trying to get out of his embrace.

Edward sighed, letting go, knowing I was right. Somehow, Alice always tended to get her way. I got up, took my shower, and got dressed. I walked down the stairs to see Alice already waiting for me by the door.

"Let's go, stores are waiting." She said as she dragged me out the door and into her Porsche before I could say bye to Edward.

Like the rest of the Cullens, Alice sped all the way to the mall. I was glad that the police hadn't pulled her over. We arrived at the mall five minutes later which should have taken ten minutes. Once she stopped the car she pulled me out, dragging me into the mall while I was trying not to trip.

"Let's go here," Alice commanded, pulling me into one of the first of many shops we were going in.

* * *

After three hours, Alice gave me a break from all the shopping to eat. We ended up going into a local sandwich shop. After ordering a BLT sandwich with a side of potato chips, we were able to get a table during the lunch rush.

"Bella, after you eat we're going to going to go to five more stores and then we'll be done." Alice informed me.

I groaned; five more shops for Alice means five more torture hours of shopping with her left to go. When we finished eating we ended up going into Aéropostale. Once we arrived, Alice rushed to the clothes, picking out many for me to try on. While I was trying on some clothes I wanted to try and get some answers from Alice since I wasn't getting anything from Edward.

I was putting on a blue polo shirt when I asked, "Alice, why does Edward need to change me."

I didn't hear a response. I finished putting on my shirt when I pulled the curtains. Alice was standing in front of me thinking about something. "Alice," I called to her.

"Um, yeah?" she responded.

"Why does Edward needs to change me." I asked again.

"Well," she hesitated. "I'm not sure if I'm the one to say why."

"Why not Alice, you know why he has to change me. Why can't you tell me?" I started to complain.

"I just can't, I think Edward needs to be the one to tell you." She had a worried expression while she was messing around with a shirt in her hand.

I sighed, knowing this was going to be useless; I would have to ask Edward about this. "Can I ask you something else?" I asked Alice as she was looking down.

"Ok," she hesitated.

"Why did you act like you were dead instead of living with humans since you can stand to be around people?" I asked, going back into the dressing room.

"Well," she said, going back to her perky self. "We did walk around and live and go to school with humans but, the deal is after a certain amount of years, people will notice we don't age and so, we need to move so no one will figure out we're not human. We moved to Forks in 1936 and when we moved to Forks, Esme loved it here. After our years in Forks were up it was time to leave but Esme didn't want to move. She actually begged Carlisle to stay longer and Carlisle came up with the idea of faking our death and living in the house like ghost. We didn't go to school anymore but, no one was complaining. After graduating ten times, school got boring so, we stayed here in Forks since then." I was processing all of the information as she was saying this. "Do you have anymore questions?"

"Yeah, why do you have all of that jewelry in your house? Most of them are at least three times the amount of my house." I asked.

"That's the works of the Volturi. They gave us a piece of jewelry when each of us got married and on our anniversary. So as you can see, it can start to add up." Alice answered, taking the clothes that I didn't like to their proper spot.

"Any more questions?" she asked after I didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"I have two more." I watched her pull out more clothes for me to try on.

"Ok," she said handing me a pile of clothes.

"How do you turn into a vampire?" I asked, going back into the dressing room.

She was quiet for a minute before answering, "Edward doesn't want me to tell you this but… I think you should know. One of the weapons we have as a vampire is our venom. The venom doesn't kill it, just disables our prey. The venom spreads slowly through the blood stream so, once our prey is bitten, they're in too much pain to move." I was trying on each outfit as she continued, "After the venom is spread, you turn into a vampire. It takes a few days for the whole transformation to be completed, it depends on how much venom is in your body and how close it is to your heart. It isn't the most pleasant thing."

One I knew she was finished, I asked her my last question, "How can a vampire die?"

She heisted again when I asked her this. "There are two ways vampire can die, if they are torn apart, their body parts are burned and killed by a werewolf." She didn't say anymore but it seem like she wasn't telling me everything.

I would keep this information for the future because I had a feeling what she left out had something to do with me. We were just at the second store when she said, "Let's just go home. I think we bought enough clothes for you."

I was shocked, I never heard Alice say this. "Ok," I answered, not knowing what else to say as we headed back to the car. Neither Alice nor I said anything the rest of the way back home.

When we arrived back to the Cullen's, Edward was at the front door. He ran towards me, giving me a kiss, once I got out of the car. "I missed you," Edward said.

"I missed you, too." I responded back.

We were walking back to Edward's room when Alice passed us looking at Edward. I looked at Edward and I noticed a pain expression on his face. I looked back at Alice but, she was already walking up stairs. I looked at Edward and saw he covered his pain expression on his face.

Edward sighed, "Let's go to my room, I have something to tell you." He said as we walked up the stairs to his room. I knew something was important.

**I'm planning on having an Edward's POV next chapter, so you'll know a little more about what's going on in Edward's head. Also, in the future chapters I'm going to have a few of one of the Cullen's POV. I'm not sure who I'm going to do yet. In addition, I have a question for anyone who knows the right answer. Ok, I'm trying to figure out what is Edward's Vampire age in Twilight. I think it's 104 but, when I looked it up it make sure if it was right some web site said 105 others said 107. So, if you know Edward vampire age, not human age, please tell me because I want to make sure I get his age right. By asking you this, I just gave you a hint that Edward's age is a factor to why Edward needs to change Bella. I may update a little bit less than I did before, so my update will come once a week or once every two weeks but, I will not leave you hanging for a month. If I ever give you a big cliffhanger I most likely give you the next chapter within a week or less. Review.**


	16. The Meadow

**Chapter 16 ****– **Meadow

**I would have this chapter up earlier but I ended up with a little writers block towards the end of this chapter. I also want to thank Twilight Girl27, baillieboo, Bells96, CRIMSONMOON88, and Amazing-Abbie for telling me Edward's age. I also found a little flaw to my age reasoning for Edward, which I fixed. This chapter didn't go exactly how I wanted to be but, I got in a little hurry so it's not as good as I could have made it. I may end up going back later on and fix it up.  
**

_Previously:_

_Edward sighed, "Let's go to my room, I have something to tell you." He said as we walked up the stairs to his room. I knew something was important._

**Bella's POV**

When we got to his room, he closed the door; though there was no use since everyone else in the house has super-hearing. I sat on his bed as he faced me.

"Bella," he sighed. "I know you asked some questions to Alice and there was one you asked her. She asked you to ask me about it instead."

"Yeah, why did Carlisle said you have to change me?" I asked, knowing he already knew what the question was.

He sighed again, "Bella, you don't need to worry about what Carlisle said. I'm not going to change you and I'm not planning to change you, I'm not planning to end your life. Just because Carlisle said I need to doesn't mean I want to."

"What if I want you to," I argued. I never really thought about if I wanted Edward to change me or not - but after I said that I knew that was what I wanted. I wanted to be with Edward, knowing I was going to be with him forever.

"Bella, you don't know what you're saying." He looked at me as his eyes turned black with anger. "You want to be a monster, is that what you want?"

"No, I want to be with you forever." I said, noticing his eye color changing back to topaz.

"_Forever_ and you're ready to be a monster right now?" There was no hint of anger when he said this.

"Yes, I'm ready." I paused for a moment. "To be with you forever," I replied, walking closer to him.

I stopped walking as he closed the space between us. My heart was speeding in double time as he leaned his head in towards my neck. I closed my eyes when his lips made contact with my neck as I waited for the pain. I never felt the pain, all I felt were his lips kissing my neck.

He leaned away with pain in his eyes. He walked towards the door and he stopped once he got to the there, "Bella, I love you and all I want from you is to have a long and happy life with me."

We were quiet for a while before he spoke up again. "Bella, I'm going on a hunting trip with my family tomorrow. Rose is going to stay here with you when we go hunting, I'll be gone for a few days."

"What? You're going to leave me alone with Rose!?" I asked watching him as he was still facing the door.

"She's going to behave, I promise." He was still looking at the door when he said this. I sighed; knowing arguing with Edward wasn't going to do me any good.

"Can I watch as you hunt?" I asked, wondering if I could go with him instead of staying at the house with Rose.

He quickly turned my way giving me a glare. "You can never watch me hunt, ever!" He walked towards me.

I backed up as he came closer; this moment was one of the few times I was ever scared of him. His eyes were black as he ended up only a few inches from my face. I was terrified about what he was going to do; I knew he could kill me at any second. Once he saw my facial expression - which probably showed me being scared, he sighed, moving back. He looked at my face and I could see his eyes had changed back to his regular color.

"Bella," he said looking back at the door. "You can never watch me hunt. When we hunt, we give ourselves to our instincts and if you were out there when I was hunting, I could kill you."

He looked back at me after I hadn't said anything. When I looked at his face I could see he was no longer angry, all the tension from the room was gone when my stomach decided to growl. "Let's go get you something for dinner," Edward said as he led me downstairs where Esme was cooking.

Esme didn't say anything as she set a huge plate full of food down on the table. I knew she heard the argument Edward and I had. I wouldn't be surprised if all of them heard it. Edward watched me as I ate half of the food on the plate.

"I want to show you something," Edward said after I was finished eating.

"Ok," I said, getting up from my seat.

We left the house and I was walking towards the Volvo when he stopped me.

"We're not taking my car," he stated.

"What are we doing?" I asked, confused.

"It's a surprise and I want to show you how vampires travel," he replied.

"O- ," before I could finish, he pulled me on his back, running at a fast speed towards the woods. I closed my eyes, starting to feel sickness from him running at a fast speed. After what seem like a few minutes, he stopped.

"Bella?" he asked as I was still holding on to him.

"Give me a minute," I told him, trying to get my sickness from Edward running down. After a few minutes, the sickness was gone and I let go of him. I open my eyes to see a beautiful meadow. The meadow was small and filled with different wildflowers; I could hear a stream somewhere close by. I was speechless as I looked around.

"This is where I like to go to think," He said as I continued to look around.

"This is amazing," I looked at him for the first time I had been in the meadow to see Edward in the shade away from the sunlight.

"This is what happens when we go in the sun," he walked out into the sunlight and he sparkled like diamonds on his skin.

I was speechless again as he sparkled in the sun. After a second I was able to speak again, "You look beautiful."

"No, this is what a killer look like." He walked back into the shadow.

"Edward," I said, walking towards him. "You're not a killer, if you were a killer, I would be dead right now."

He sighed walking towards me. "Bella, I love you and I would never hurt you or put you in any harm."

I looked into his eyes and saw sadness. I felt like something bad was going to happen. The sadness disappeared from his eyes as he led me in the middle of the meadow. We stayed in the meadow until the sun started to set.

"It's twilight, the safest time of day for us." He said as he sat back up. I was sad as we left the meadow, hoping we would be able to go back here someday. When we got back to the house, the moon was just coming out. We went back into the house and I heard "Myth." We went in the living room to see Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper around the TV. Emmett was throwing popcorn at the screen, making comments about the movie. I looked to see what they were watching and saw they were watching "Vampire Diaries." I looked up to see Emmett ready to throw popcorn at the screen and ready to make a comment about the show. I noticed Jasper looked like he was in agony waiting for the show to be over while; Alice and Rose were into the show. I walked towards the love seat that was open to watch the rest of Vampire Diaries; Edward hesitated a little bit before walking over the love seat I was currently sitting on. I could tell he didn't want to watch it… but he sat with me anyway.

After the show was over, I yawned. Edward seem to notice my yawn and led me up to his room. I laid on his bed with Edward following me, he started to sing me my lullaby and I was out, not a minute later.

**A/N: I have a poll up if you want me to do some Edward's POV in this story or doing another story of the Blue Empress in Edward's POV or not doing anymore Edward's POV. Vote because it will decide whether the next chapter will be in Edward's POV or not. I wanted to write the meadow part a little diffrently for example, having it be a clear night and have Bella and Edward watch the stars and I was going to put more of a foreshadow in this chapter but, I try to do one next chapter or the chapter after that depending on which POV I do. So please vote on my poll and Review.**

**Also, is anyone excited about New Moon coming out in ****three ****days! I know I am.**


	17. Bye Bella

**Chapter 17****-** Bye Bella

**I added some little extra stuff that Bella was in, in this chapter that wasn't in last chapter. Nothing too major, just a small phrase or two. Also, here is the longest chapter I have written so far and it's in Edwards POV. Even though I put the poll up, I decided I'm going to do another story in Edward POV because there's so much that isn't told in Edward's POV. So this will probably be the last Edward POV in the story but, there will be some Alice POV and maybe some of the Cullen's POV. This chapter and the next chapter would have to be my favorite chapter to write. ****Also, this maybe the last time I'll update for a while since I have finals coming up, which I won't be on fanfiction at all. I have the next chapter written in a notebook all I need to do is transfer it to Word and then send it to my beta reader and then I should be able to post one more chapter before finals start. **

**EPOV**** (Starts at the beginning of Chapter 15)**

I watched Bella as she slept in the new bed we bought for her. I looked outside, seeing the glowing sphere of the sun rising, my skin giving off sparkles from the contact of the sun rays. Thinking about Bella, I found that I would have never gotten a bed if I never met her. She was the only reason I bought this bed and the only reason I want to live but, I knew I couldn't turn her into the monster that I am. I brought my attention back to Bella as I felt her moving around, waking up. I watched her as she opened her eyes, seeing her warm, beautiful, chocolate eyes.

"Good morning Bella," I greeted her.

"Good morning Edward," she greeted back.

After greeting Bella, I heard Alice's thought, "_Edward, Bella and I are going shopping_."

"No," I argued, knowing Alice could hear me.

I wrapped my arms tightly around Bella's waist. I noticed she had a confused expression on her face and I was about to explain when Alice barged in. "Bella, we're going shopping."

Bella groaned, burying her face in my chest. I smiled, knowing she didn't want to go shopping with Alice. No one besides Rose would want to go shopping with Alice. I closed my eyes, trying to enjoy the times with Bella, knowing Alice wasn't going to accept a "no" to shopping from anyone. I felt Bella slip from my grasp and saw Alice dragging her off the bed. I rushed and grabbed a hold on Bella's hand, knowing she was going to land on the ground if I didn't do something. Alice was still trying to pull Bella off the bed.

"Let go, Alice." I commanded to her.

"No, Bella and I need some bonding time and what better way to do that than by shopping?" She said, as I still had a firm grip on Bella's hand while Alice was still pulling her out of bed.

Bella groaned, "I think I can find a better way of bonding with you Alice. How about tying you to a chair with chains and see how long it takes for you to get out?" She mumbled.

Alice let go of Bella and I took the opportunity to grasp Bella better because I knew Alice wasn't going to give up that easy, especially when it dealt with shopping. I looked at Alice to see what she was planning and once I saw her expression, I knew. She put one of her pout face on that no one could resist. Her pout face can give her anything she wanted.

"Why not Bella, I though you enjoyed it when we went shopping." Alice said, showing her pout face to Bella. "Don't you love me?"

Bella sighed and once she did, I knew she was going to give in.

"Fine Alice, let me get ready." Bella told her as Alice's pout disappeared.

"Ok, I left an outfit for you in the bathroom." Alice announced while leaving the room.

Bella groaned again, it was going to be a long day with Alice. Bella started to get up but I pulled her back on the bed. I was not ready for her to get out and leave my peripheral vision quite yet.

"Don't go Bella," I pleaded as Bella tried to get up again.

"Edward, I have to. If I don't go she will drag me to her room and she'll shop longer than she planned to if I don't go." She complained, knowing she didn't want to get up either.

"I'll protect you." I told her, wrapping my arms around her waist preventing her from getting up.

I enjoyed the feeling of just holding Bella in my arms, knowing I wanted to stay with Bella forever and not let her go.

"Edward, you can't protect me from Alice. No one can save me from Alice," Bella said, trying to get out of my tight embrace.

I thought for a moment, knowing she was right, even though I could save her this time, I probably wouldn't be able to next time and I knew Alice would take Bella shopping longer. I let go of her waist as she got up to take a shower. I left the room, giving Bella some privacy as I headed downstairs. I saw Alice bouncing by the door waiting for Bella to get done.

"Alice, if you injure Bella in anyway by shopping. I will burn your whole wardrobe." I threaten her icily.

"Relax, Edward, I'm not going to injure Bella. If you do burn my wardrobe, I will crash your Volvo beyond repair." She threatened back with an innocent and carefree smile.

I was about to argue back when I heard Carlisle. "Edward come in my office, I need to speak to you."

I walked at human pace to Carlisle's office knowing it was going to be about Bella. I knocked on the door and heard Carlisle called out, "Come in, Edward."

Just as I walked in, I heard the front door close, signaling Alice and Bella left to go shopping. When I went in Carlisle's office, I saw him at his desk looking over a file. Once I sat in one of the two seats facing his desk, he started talking.

"Edward, you already know what I want to talk about." He was going to continue before I interrupted.

"No Carlisle, you know my answer. I'm not going to change her, even if it kills me. Nothing is going to make me change her. I wil-," Carlisle interrupted my ranting.

"What has she got to say about this? Did you tell her why you need to change her or what happens if you don't? You wil-," I argued back again.

"Of course I know what happens if I don't, ever single male vampire, knows what happens if they don't find someone themselves." I sighed, knowing this argument was wasting time.

Carlisle was silent as I tried to calm down. "She doesn't need to know ever because I'm never going to change her," I told Carlisle calmly.

"If you don't change her, you're going to have to change someone else because I don't want to lose my first son and I know Esme will break down if she ever loses you." He calmly told me.

"I will figure something out," I walked out of his office, knowing nothing else would change my mind about Bella.

I decided to work on one of my pieces of music that was unfinished, since I knew it was going to be at least five more hours before Bella and Alice would get back. After almost finishing one of my pieces, Esme walked in the room.

"_Edward, I know you don't want to talk but we need to talk_." She thought, walking towards me.

I sighed as I scooted over, making room for her to sit.

"Edward," she started. "You know you're going to need to tell her; she deserves to know what's going on." I sighed, knowing she was right.

"I'm afraid she's going to run out of this house again like she did when she heard Carlisle talk about changing her." I was looking at the piano keys.

"You may be surprised, she may even let you change her." Esme explained.

I didn't say anything, I did not want to argue with Esme. It was quiet for a minute before Esme spoke up, "You'll need to talk to Bella about this. She has a huge part in this and she deserves to know."

Esme left knowing I wasn't going to say anymore about the subject. I continued finishing my music, waiting for Bella to get home from shopping with Alice. After which seem like a few minutes, I heard Alice's Porsche pull up in the driveway. I looked at the clock and noticed I spend four hours on the piano. For the limited time spent at shopping, I new that it was unusual for Alice to get done shopping so quickly. I rushed to the front door, excited about Bella being back. I rushed towards the Porsche when Bella got out of the car.

I gave her a kiss and said, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." She responded back.

We walked back into the house with Alice behind us. Once we got into the house, Bella and I were walking towards my room when Alice passed us looking at me and thought. "_While we were shopping she asked why you needed to change her, you need to tell her or else it may be worse later."_ I knew she needed to know but I didn't want her to live the life of a vampire. I noticed Bella looking at me and noticed I had a pain expression on my face so when she looked back at Alice; I covered up my pain face not wanting Bella to ask any questions about it. I sighed, knowing she was going to ask.

"Let's go to my room, I have something to tell you." I said to Bella as we walked up the stairs.

I was thinking of how to say this to Bella. Once we arrived in my room, I closed my door even though everyone could still hear but it would give them a hint that I didn't want them to listen to our conservation. When I faced Bella, I saw her sitting on the bed.

"Bella," I sighed, not really knowing how to tell her. "I know you asked some questions to Alice and there was one you asked her. She asked you to ask me about it instead," I started to explain. Knowing she knew what question she wanted to know even though, I wanted to avoid the questions.

"Yeah, why did Carlisle say you have to change me?" She voiced the question.

I sighed knowing I was going to have to answer this question sooner or later but I chose later.

"Bella, you don't need to worry about what Carlisle said. I'm not going to change you and I'm not planning to change you, I'm not planning on ending your life. Just because Carlisle said I need to doesn't mean I want to." I explained to her.

"What if I want you to," she argued.

I was getting angry; I don't want her to spend eternity being a monster. "Bella, you don't know what you're saying." I said, trying to control my anger, which wasn't working. "You want to be a monster, is that what you want?" I questioned her.

"No, I want to be with you forever." She answered back.

I was finally controlling my anger as I asked, "_Forever_ and you're ready to be a monster right now?"

My anger was gone when she answered, "Yes, I'm ready." She paused for a moment. "To be with you forever," she replied, walking towards me.

I walked towards her, wondering how she would react. She stopped walking when I got closer to her. I could hear her heart speed up and I smiled on the inside as I leaned my head towards her neck. She was breathing heavily as she waited for the pain. I could feel my body wanting to bite her but; my mind didn't - which was enough to prevent me from biting her neck. Instead, I kissed her neck. I moved my head away, still in pain from my body wanting her blood. I walk towards the door trying to make room between her and me to cause the temptation of biting her now.

"Bella, I love you and all I want from you is to have a long happy life with me." We were both quiet and I remembered I needed to tell her something. "Bella, I'm going on a hunting trip with my family tomorrow. Rose is going to stay here with you when we go hunting, I'll be gone for a few days."

"What? You're going to leave me alone with Rose?" she asked

"She's going to behave, I promised." I promised her, still looking at the door.

I heard her sighed, "Can I watch you hunt?" she asked.

I quickly turn around facing her, my anger rising again. "You can never watch me hunt, ever!" I growled, walking towards her; she backed up.

I was only a few inches away when I saw her facial expression. I looked at her trying to calm down.

"Bella," I backed away from her, facing the door. "You can never watch me hunt. When we hunt, we give ourselves to instincts and if you were out there when I was hunting, I could kill you." I looked back at Bella after I hadn't heard a response from her.

I was about to open my mouth to ask her if she was hungry when her stomach answered my question. "Let's go get you something for dinner." I leaded her downstairs where I could smell the revolting food Esme was cooking for Bella.

When we went into the kitchen, I saw Esme finishing Bella's dinner. Esme looked up at me and thought, _"Edward don't be hard on her. She deserves to know what's happening." _

I watched Bella eat her dinner when Esme put a pile of food in front of her; I don't know how Bella could eat this food.

"I want to show you something," I told her after she was finished eating.

"Ok," she said as she was getting up from her seat.

When we walked out of the house, she started to head towards the Volvo. I stopped her after a few steps. I wanted to show her another way we travel.

"We're not taking my car," I stated.

"What are we doing?" She asked, showing confusion on her face.

"It's a surprise and I want to show you how vampires travel," I replied.

"O-," before she could finish, I pulled her on my back.

I was running as fast as I could through the woods, going to my meadow which I hoped it would become our meadow. After five minutes, we arrived at the meadow. I stopped in the middle of the beautiful flowers and green grass.

"Bella?" I asked when she didn't let go.

"Give me a minute," she told me.

I waited as she kept a good grip on me. After a few minutes, she let go of me and she opened her eyes. I watched her as she took in the beauty of the meadow. She didn't talk at all as she looked around the meadow.

"This is where I like to go to think," I told her as she kept on looking around.

"This is amazing," she looked at me.

I was in the shade worried about her thoughts about what happens when vampires go in the sun. "This is what happens when we go in the sun," I walked out into the sunlight knowing she needed to know what happens. My skin started to sparkle like diamonds. It took her a few seconds to speak.

"You look beautiful," she said, dazed.

"No, this is what a killer looks like." I almost growled.

"Edward," she walked towards me. "You're not a killer, if you were a killer, I would be dead right now."

I sighed walking towards her. "Bella, I love you and I would never hurt you or put you in any danger."

She looked into my eyes, noticing the sadness in them, knowing I was going to hate what I'm planning on doing. I led her in the middle of the meadow erasing any sad emotion I had. We stayed in the meadow until the sun started to set. I knew we had to go back even though I wanted Bella to see the stars because Alice told me it was going to be a clear night.

"It's twilight, the safest time of day for us." I told Bella, getting up.

I noticed as we left she had a sad expression and I knew she wanted to come back here some day and I would take her back to the meadow, if I ever come back. When we were close to the house I heard Emmett scream, "Myth." I was curious to what Emmett was watching. When Bella and I went in the living room I found Alice and Rose were into the show not showing any knowledge of us as we came in.

Jasper was in pain, _"Please let this be over, I'd rather spend 12 hours of shopping with Alice than watch this show."_ I heard his thought.

Emmett had popcorn in his hand ready to throw it at the TV. Bella walked over the only couch left. I was like Jasper and didn't want to watch it but, this would be one of the last times I would see her. After an hour of watching the show which I found out it was called "Vampire Diaries." I heard Bella yawn and knew she was tired. I led her back to my room, knowing she wasn't going to last much longer. I lead her to the bed, not too far behind. I sang her, her lullaby and she was out not a minute later.

When Bella was done talking in her sleep, I knew she was in deep sleep. I got up because I needed to talk to Carlisle. I was trying to figure out where he was by his thoughts and found he was in his office.

I knocked on the door and I heard Carlisle, "Come in." I walked in noticing Carlisle was reading some files. "What can I do for you," Carlisle asked raising his head.

"Carlisle, I'm going hunting for a few days. I'll be back Sunday." I told him. **(A/N: It's is a Thursday)**

"Ok, do you want to see if anyone else wants to go hunting with you?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I want to be alone." I said, turning towards the door to leave.

"Did you tell Bella?" Carlisle asked, before I could leave.

"Yes, I told her." I answered Carlisle.

"Ok," he went back to reading some file. I sighed, leaving the room; I went back to my room planning on staying with Bella until sunrise.

When sunrise came, I kissed Bella on the forehead before taking my leave, hoping once I left, Bella could go back to the life she had before she met me. I started to go out of the window, not wanting to deal with Alice, knowing she already knew my plan. "Bye Bella, live a normal happy life without me." Was the last thing I said before jumping out of the window, leaving Bella behind.

**Don't hate me but, this needed to happen in my story. Also, this will be a little like New Moon as you can tell but, it will be different there wouldn't be any Volturi and other things. Also, who loved the New Moon movie. Even though it been out over a week I just saw it for the first time yesterday. I would say it was ten times better than the Twilight movie and it was worth spending the 8.50 to go and see it. I also have one of the ending to a future chapter and you are really going to hate me for when I post it. This chapter had a total of 3,118 words and ten pages. Because I left you here I give you the next chapter title, it's called 'Edward's Fears.' If I get seven reviews, I'll give you a sneak peak next time. Till then, Review and tell me what you thought of New Moon.**


	18. Edward's Fear

**Chapter 18 ****– **Edward's Fear

**Last chapter I'll put up before finals. I'll have the next chapter up no later than Thursday.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. Stephenie Meyers own them all.

**BPOV**

When I woke up from a wonderful night with Edward, I notice the bed was colder than usual. I sat up and found Edward was gone. I sighed, sad that he was gone and I would have to spend the whole weekend with Rose. I went downstairs to cook some breakfast for myself when I say Esme in the kitchen cooking. I was confused; I was about to ask what she was doing here but she talked first.

"I hope you're hungry, I cooked some eggs and bacon for you." She said putting some food on a plate.

"What are you doing here? I thought you went hunting." I asked her voicing my confusion.

"No, Edward wanted to go hunting alone. Didn't he tell you?" She asked, bring the plate over.

"He told me he was hunting with everyone except for Rose. Rose was going to stay behind and watch me," I said looking at the food Esme cooked.

"Oh," she was confused just as I was. "He said he would be back Sunday so, I guess we'll wait till Sunday to figure out why he didn't tell you." She went back in the kitchen.

I left the kitchen going to the living room hearing Emmett's booming voice, I saw Jasper and Emmett playing some video game while, Rose and Alice talking quietly about something. I had a feeling it was about me when they stopped talking when I came in the room.

"Bella can I talk to you alone?" Rose asked, rising from the couch.

"Um, sure." I said, a little scared wondering what she wanted.

We left the living room going up a flight of stairs towards hers and Emmett's room. Once we were in the room she shut the door; now I was scared.

She sighed, "Bella, I'm not going to hurt you, Edward would kill me if I hurt you." She chuckled. "He's so protective of you, I never seen him so protective of anyone before." She stopped trying to get back on what exactly she was going to say to me. "What I wanted to say is I'm not mad at you, I'm just envy you. You're human and I never wanted this life, I glad I met Emmett before he would," she stopped herself, looking at me a little nervous.

"Before what?" I asked.

She never answered but, continued on. "I know Edward won't want me to tell you this. He is worried you'll be scared and run away, that is one of his fears and all his fears have something to do with you. Before, he didn't have any fears but now, since he met you, he fears you will run away and never come back. Do you know what his worst fear is?" She asked, pausing for a second.

"What is it?" I asked wondering what it could have to dealing with me.

"Well, he actually has two worst fears." She corrected herself, "It's turning you into a vampire."

I was speechless. Once I got my voice back I asked, "What is his other worst fear?"

She sighed, "Well this one fear has to do with his other worst fear." She looked at me, continuing "He didn't bother to deal with this fear before you came into his life. He's actually scared even though he doesn't show it but, believe me once you live with him so long you can tell if he scared even if he doesn't show it." She hesitated.

"What is it Rose?" I questioned.

"Nothing," she said.

I wasn't going to give up on finding his other fear but, I wanted to ask her the one question nobody would answer. "Why does Edward need to change me, if he doesn't want to?" She was quiet just like everyone when I ask the question.

"Um," she chuckled nervously. "Well, it deals with Edward's age. He doesn't want me to tell you this because he'll kill me. Trust me he will kill me the moment he finds out but, I tell you." She continued on, "Did Edward ever tell you his age?" She asked.

"No," I answered wondering why he would kill Rose for this.

"Well, he would worry you would run away if you found out his age but, I think you can handle it with all the stuff you found out." She said answering my unasked question. She continued on, "Edward was born in 1901 and was turned into a vampire in 1918." Rose paused waiting for me to do the math.

"He's 108," I whispered, dazed.

"Yes," she answered.

"Wow," still dazed from figuring out his age.

She was quiet with a worry expression on her face, looking like she wanted to continue on but, also not wanting to.

"Rose, why don't Edward or anyone want to tell me why?" I asked Rose hoping she would answer giving me any clues why.

She sighed, "Edward worries that you will run from him and this time he won't try to find you because he thinks it would be better that way, I know it won't. Before you were here he was just depressed and not interested in anyone. Once he saw you, we could tell a difference in him. He smiled more and he wasn't as depressing. He was worried about finding a mate before." She stopped, looking at me a little worried.

"Before what?" I questioned Rose.

"Nothing," she said, rushed.

"O-k," I knew she was hiding something, like everyone else in this family.

"Lets go back in the living room, Alice is starting a movie," Rose open the door leading me out.

We went downstairs and the movie was just showing the beginning credits to some Romance movie. I went over to the only couch left as everyone went to their own couch. Somewhere in the middle of the movie, I looked around the room and found everyone with their rightful partner, snuggling except for me. Right now I wish Edward was here with me to snuggle on the couch. I left the room giving the couple privacy as I called Edward. When I called it took five rings before I got his voicemail. I left a message telling him that I missed him and asked him to call me back. I knew he was hunting and wasn't going to be able to answer his phone.

I sighed going back in the living room to watch the rest of the movie. I was surprised that I actually stayed awake for the whole movie knowing I usually fall asleep during movies but, I guess it was because Edward wasn't here. I went up to his room lying on the bed. I put my head on the pillow and I could smell Edward's scent, I could never figure out what it smelled like. If Edward isn't here, his scent is the next best thing I could have until Sunday rolls around. That was my last thought before I fell into deep sleep.

**Saturday**

I woke up again, with not Edward. I wish today was already Sunday so, I'll be able to see him. Now, I don't have anything to do to make this day go any faster. I got dressed wondering what the rest of the Cullens are doing. I went downstairs and saw Esme cooking food again. Carlisle was gone guessing he was at work. Jasper and Alice was in the living room while, Emmett and Rose wasn't there.

"Where's Rose and Emmett," I asked Alice.

"They're in their bedroom having alone time," she answered knowing I knew what she meant. I didn't want to picture it.

I hung out with the Cullen excluding Emmett and Rose until later on when Rose and Emmett decided to come out of their bedroom.

"Did you have a nice morning?" Alice asked with a smirk on her face.

If Rose could blush she would have. Emmett on the other hand . . . . "Yes we did Alice, we had a great morning." Emmett smiled, stretching out his arms.

The rest of the day was like the morning except Rose and Emmett was with us. Before I knew it, it was late and I had trouble going to sleep knowing I was going to see Edward tomorrow.

**Sunday **

When I woke up it was early afternoon, which, was rare for me. When I got of bed I had this feeling something bad was going to happen. I shook off the feeling thinking it was nothing. It came back when I went down stairs to see all the Cullens, minus Edward, in the dinning room that they never use.

"Bella," Carlisle said as I came in the room. "I have something to tell you but, I think you should sit down."My feeling doubled as Carlisle said this. "Bella," he sighed. "Edward called and he called to tell us especially you that," he sighed again seeming to try to stall.

"Tell me what?" I started to panic.

"He said that he isn't coming back," Carlisle finished. I was frozen. "He has a message he wanted me to tell you," he paused looking at me. "He wants you to go back to the life you had before you met him." Everyone was quiet, you could hear a pin drop. I was going into a panic attack.

"Bella," Carlisle called. "Bella," he called again. That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

**A/N****: Next chapter is Alice's POV with Edward's phone call. If anyone have any guesses on why Edward wants to change Bella be free to PM them to me because I curious on your theories and want to know why you think he has to change Bella. I'll tell you if you're right or if your close and I may even give you another hint. I'll make it even better if you tell me your theory, I'll give you a sneak peek to next chapter. Remember to PM your theory instead of putting it in the review, just in case any of you are right. **

**Hints:**

**Every male vampire comes across the same problem Edward has. ****Only males vampire come across this problems. Female vampires don't have to worry about it.****Something bad is going to happen to Edward if he doesn't change Bella.****Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper doesn't have to deal with this problem anymore.**

**That's all I can give you. Till then if you have a theory please feel free to PM me it, Review.**


	19. Phone Call

**Chapter 19 –** Phone Call

**My Winter breaks just started so I'll tried to update more frequently. I already told you this but, I'm not going to do anymore Edward POV in this story instead, I'm going to do Alice POV. So they'll be some Alice POV in this story.  
**

**Alice POV **(Sunday Morning)

"I knew it was going to happen," I thought after my latest vision of Edward.

I was walking into the kitchen where the rest of my family was, worried about Edward. In my earlier visions I saw him come back home but in other visions, I would see him somewhere unfamiliar. In my latest vision, Edward was in some cabin in the woods. I was about to voice my suspicious when the phone rang. Carlisle ran to answer the phone, worried something was wrong with Edward.

"Hello," Carlisle answered.

I could hear Edward's voice on the other line. "Carlisle, I'm not coming back," he stated. "I'm not turning Bella and I won't have time to find someone else."

Carlisle argued, "Why Edward? You know she would let you change her, she said it herself."

"No, that's not what she wants." I heard Edward argued back.

"Yes she does, if you don't believe it, you can come back right now and ask her. When you do, you should tell her the reason why you need to change her." Carlisle said.

"No, I think it would be best if I didn't come back. I don't want everyone to be there, especially Esme when it starts." Edward stated.

"We're going to find you Edward and try to save you. We can find another way t-," before Carlisle could finish, Edward interrupted.

"No, no one can save me. There is no other way besides going to Volterra and living with the Volturi. I'd rather die than stay with them for the rest of my existing."

Carlisle sighed, "I know Edward. Just come back, we can find a way for you to avoid this."

"No, Carlisle. I called to tell you that I'm not planning on coming back and that was my intention for this hunting trip. I also want you to tell Bella that I'm not coming back and I want her to go back to the life she had before she met me."

Everyone was quiet; you could hear Bella's even breathing upstairs.

"Bye, Carlisle." Was the last thing Edward said before hanging up.

Carlisle tried to call Edward's cell phone again but there was no answer. Carlisle didn't try again, knowing he wasn't going to answer it. Everyone was still quiet, looking at Carlisle, wondering how we we're going to tell Bella.

"Does anyone want to tell Bella?" Carlisle asked. No one spoke up, "I thought so." Carlisle sighed. "I'll wait until she wakes up to tell her."

After about three hours, we heard Bella waking up. We waited downstairs for her to come down, knowing nobody would want to tell her this.

"Bella," Carlisle called once she found us in the dinning room. "I have something to tell you…but I think you should sit down."

I could see the panic in Bella's eyes as she sat down.

"Bella," Carlisle sighed. "Edward called and he called to tell us especially you that," Carlisle paused, trying to stall some time.

"Tell me what?" Bella said, I could hear her panic rise in her voice.

Carlisle continued, "He said he's not coming back."

I saw Bella freeze. I looked over at Jasper and saw his panicked expression, knowing it was from Bella.

"He has a message he wanted me to tell you," Carlisle continued. Carlisle looked at Bella before finishing, "He wants you to go back to the life you had before you met me." Everyone was quiet; a human would be able to hear a pin drop. "Bella," Carlisle called.

I looked over at Bella, noticing her panicked expression.

"Bella," Carlisle called again. That was when Bella passed out. "Bella," Carlisle called out for the last time. She didn't respond. "Let's move her to a bed." Carlisle said, "Emmett."

Emmett came towards Bella, picking her up bridle style up the stairs. Emmett placed Bella on Edward's bed, knowing it wasn't going to help Bella when she woke up.

"I'm going to find him," Carlisle stated.

"We're coming with you," Esme said, closing Edward's door.

"No, someone needs to stay here with Bella," Carlisle argued.

"Carlisle, you need our help finding Edward, he doesn't have much time and we can find him quicker if we all go." Esme argued back.

Carlisle sighed, "You're right but what are we going to do with Bella; she can't stay here by herself."

"Let's bring her back home, she'll be safe there," I suggested.

"Will she be ok if she goes back?" Esme asked.

"Yes, she'll be a little depressed but she'll be ok." I answered.

"Ok, we'll tell her when she wakes up." Carlisle said, going back upstairs to his office, getting ready to find Edward.

I kept on getting different visions from Edward dying to Bella being changed by Edward. I hoped we were not too late.

**I send the next two chapters to my beta reader already and I'll post them as soon as I get them. Also, I'm also going to be working on the story more today even though its my birthday. I try to update ASAP. Till then, Review.**


	20. Returning Home

**Chapter 20 **– Returning Home

**Disclaimer - Stephenie Meyers own the characters. I only own the plot and the reason Edward need to change Bella. **

**BPOV**

I woke up in Edward's bed; I lay there awake, trying to remember what happened. Then it all came back, Edward leaving for a hunting trip, then calling to tell that he isn't coming back. I rolled up in a ball and then the tears started to come. I cried, not feeling anything. I didn't hear anyone come in as I felt cold arms wrapped around me. A part of me hoped it was Edward's arm but, I knew it wasn't his arms. I looked up to see Esme's face.

"Shh, it's ok Bella." She said, trying calming me down.

Esme held me as I cried. After I had no more tears, I sat up, Esme still holding me in her arms.

"Let's go downstairs, we need to talk to you." She got up with me still in her arms. When we went downstairs, I saw everyone in the living room talking.

Carlisle faced me, "Bella." Carlisle started, "We're going to take you back home."

"What?" I questioned, weakly.

"We're going to find Edward and we don't want you to stay here alone while we're gone, so, we're going to bring you back to Charlie." Carlisle explained.

"Why can't I go and help you find him?" I couldn't say his name anymore, knowing I was going to break down if I did.

Carlisle sighed, "It would be better if you stayed here. We can find Edward faster if you stay here."

"Ok," I whispered, knowing he was right. "When are you leaving?" I asked.

"Today," he answered, looking at me with a worried expression.

I sighed, knowing it was going to be hard for me when they left especially right after he abandoned me. I'd be all alone. I nodded as everyone besides Esme left the room, getting ready to leave.

"Don't worry Bella; we're going to find him." Esme told me, giving me a hug, leaving to get ready as well.

After the Cullens were ready, we left the house, stopping by my house to drop me off. I really wanted to go with them to find him but I knew they would find him faster if I stayed here. They dropped me off in front of my house. I saw some lights on and knew Charlie was home. When I opened the door Charlie rushed toward me.

"BELLA!!" He hugged me almost as hard as Emmett hugs me. "Where have you been, I tried to find you. Are you hurt?" He asked, firing some questions at me.

"Ch- dad, don't worry. I'm not hurt, nothing bad happened to me." I tried to get out of his death grip.

"Where have you been?" He asked, repeating the question.

"Nowhere, dad." I tried to go upstairs but I got stopped by Charlie.

"What do you mean by nowhere?" He questioned.

I sighed, not wanting to answer because if I told him, he wouldn't believe me for one thing and I didn't want him to go searching for them. "I went on a trip with a new friend and they didn't have any phones available and the cell phones didn't get any reception," I explained. Most of it was true besides going on a trip with them.

It reminded me about Alice, wondering how they are doing on finding Edward. Charlie let go of my arm and I went upstairs to my room.

Charlie called out, "Next time call me before you leave so, you don't have me worried."

"I will," I answered back, glad he believed my lie.

Once I got in my room, I plopped down on my bed. I sighed, bored; that was when I remembered my friends. I picked up the phone and was about to call Angela when I noticed the time. I sighed again, putting the phone down. I closed my eyes and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

I woke up late the next morning, glad I was finally catching up on my sleep from the early mornings with Alice's shopping. I got up and picked up the phone to call Angela. It only took her two rings for her to answer.

"Hello," she answered in her cheerful voice.

"Angela, this is Bella." I replied.

"Bella, where have you been? Are you ok?" She fired questions off.

"I'm fine Angela," I lied, knowing Edward was gone. I continued on, "I was wondering if you wanted to do something today?"

"Sure, do you want to meet up for lunch?" She asked.

I looked at the clock and noticed it was 10:30. "Sure, what time?" I asked her.

"How about noon," she suggested.

"Sure, how about we meet at your house." I agreed.

"Yeah, I'll see you at noon. Bye," she said.

"Bye," I replied back.

I hung up the phone and started to get ready. Once I was done I headed off to her house. Ten minutes later, I arrived at my destination. I was glad it was easier to find then finding Jessica's house for the sleepover.

She answered the door. "Hi Bella," she greeted.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yea, let's go," She replied, shutting the door.

On the way to the restaurant, she told me what I'd missed since I was gone. She and Ben are going out now. I was excited for her, Jessica and Mike are on an off and on relationship now. Lauren and Tyler are dating now.

"It seemed like everyone had someone," I thought, my mind wondering to Edward. I was bought back from my thoughts when we arrived at the restaurant.

"We're here," Angela announced as she turned off the car.

We ended up going to the Lodge. It didn't really surprise me since there weren't many places to eat. I order a veggie burger while Angela ordered a chicken salad.

"Bella," Angela said after we finished eating.

"Where did you go?" She asked.

I could tell she really wanted to know and I knew she wasn't going to tell anyone if I asked her.

"I was gone with a new friend." I repeated the same answer I told Charlie.

"What's your new friend's name," she asked getting suspicious.

I hesitated not sure whether to tell her the truth or not but, I chose not to. "Kasey," I told Angela.

"Where does Kasey live?" She asked, knowing I wasn't telling her something.

"Seattle," I told her, not hesitating this time.

"Next time you need to tell someone before you leave," Angela believed me this time.

"How have you been?" I asked, trying to direct the attention towards her instead of me.

"I'm good." She said, not really wanted to talk about herself.

It was quiet for a minute before I got up. "Well, I need to clean the house from being gone. I had fun Angela."

"I had fun too, we should do this again or hang out," Angela followed my movement to get up.

"Yea we should," I replied.

We left the restaurant, going back to Angela's house. I left Angela's house, going back home. When I arrived back at the house, I wasn't lying to Angela, this house needed to be clean. It took me a total of four hours to clean the house spotless. When I looked at the clock, I noticed it was already give and I needed to start dinner. I was about to start dinner when Charlie came in with a pizza box in his hand.

"I thought you should have a night off from cooking," he closed the front door, putting the pizza on the table.

After dinner I said goodnight to Charlie and went up to my room. I laid on my bed, hoping the Cullens would find Edward and maybe tell me to one question no one would answer. Little did I know that I had a bigger part to the question than I realized.

**Ok, There will be less than 10 chapters left give or take. I'm not exactly sure how many are left but, it coming. Till then, Review and tell me what you think about it. **


	21. It's Starting

**Chapter 21** – It's Starting

Alice POV

When we dropped Bella at her house, I could tell she wanted to come with us but, it would only take us longer to find Edward. If we do find him, there would be a possibility Edward wouldn't look good. It was supposed to start in a few days and I knew Edward wouldn't want Bella to see him when it started. We decided to go to Alaska to see if Edward was at the Denali's but, I knew it was a slim chance, knowing that would be the first place we would look. We ended up driving to Alaska forty above speed limit. It took us a day to reach Alaska and once we reached the Alaskan boarder, I got a vision. I saw Edward walking by a sign that said Cold Bay Lodge, I knew where he was.

"Carlisle, I know where Edward is!" I told him. "He's in Cold Bay, Alaska."

Carlisle nodded as we headed toward Cold Bay. When we got there, we looked around and asked some people. No one seemed to know who or where he was until, "Are you talking about Edward Mason?" A woman in her 20's asked.

"Yes," I answered. "Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah," she got a dreamy look in her eyes, knowing she was thinking about Edward.

"Where is he?" I asked, sounding a little demanding.

She jumped, seeming like I interrupted her fantasy, "I'll show you." She turned around, "Come on." She started walking, not even checking to see if we were following or not.

We followed her car until she stopped at a white house that looked like ours except it only had two floors instead of three.

She turned off her car and got out. "Here's his house and tell him to call me, I haven't heard from him in a few days." She turned back in her car and drove away.

"That was weird," I voiced my thought.

I knocked on the door and waited, Edward didn't answer. I knocked again and I heard movement in the house. I waited and Edward didn't answer but, I knew he was inside.

"Edward open up, I know you're in there." I said at normal tone since, I didn't want to draw any attention.

"What do you want Alice?" I heard Edward growl.

"Open up, we needed to talk to you." I replied, waiting for him to open the door.

"No," Edward growled again.

"Fine, I'll have Emmett break the door down." I stated.

"N-," before Edward could finish, Emmett broke the door down.

"Damn it, Emmett." Edward yelled.

I looked around for Edward and found him in the shadow, "Edward, what are you thinking?" You can change Bella, she wants to be changed and I saw her being changed by you and you two end up being happy and living together forever." I started yelling at him.

I could feel Jasper trying to calm me down. I turned toward him, "Don't you try to calm me down, I deserve to be pissed at Edward knowing Bella wanted to become a vampire and she can save Edward." I was breathing hard even though I didn't need the oxygen.

"Edward," Emmett shook his head. "You pissed off the pixie."

I turned towards Emmett, giving him a murderous glare before charging towards him. For one second he actually looked like he cared before he covered it up. I was just about to attack him when I felt Jasper's arm holding me back. He sent waves of calm toward me as I gradually calmed down. Once I did I noticed Edward was in the shadow the whole time I tried to attack Emmett; something was wrong.

"Edward," I asked.

"Yes, Alice." He sighed, staying where he was.

"What's wrong?" I questioned, worried.

"I won't make it Alice, it already started." Edward came out of the shadow and I knew what he meant once I saw his eyes. They were no longer topaz or black, they were green.

**I know it's short but I should have the next chapter hopefully by tomorrow. There's about three or four more chapters left. After the Blue Empress is done then I'll start writing Edward's POV of the Blue Empress. Till then, Review**.


	22. Unexpected Phone Call

Chapter 22- Unexpected Phone Call

BPOV

I woke up the next morning hearing the door bell ring. I got up and noticed it was 8:30. I walked sleepily down the stairs. When I opened the door I saw Jacob standing there.

"Hey," I greeted him, still half asleep.

"I'm sorry, did I come too early?" he asked, looking at his watch.

"No, it's ok." I said, more awake than I was when I came down the stairs. "Come in," I told him, opening the door wider.

"Thanks," he came in the house.

I shut the door and asked, "What brings you here?"

"Well," he began. "You've been missing for a while and I came by to see how you were."

"I'm fine," I told him. Half of it was the truth. I was still wondering how the Cullens were doing on finding Edward. I haven't heard from them since they left.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach in La Push?" Jacob asked.

"Sure," I answered. I was hoping it would help me forget about my problems for a while at least.

I got in the front seat of Jacob's car as he drove the speed limit to La Push. On the way there, Jacob talked about what was going on with his life. He told me he was dating Leah now, which brought my mood down. Everyone had someone to be with except me. We spent the day on the beach and didn't realize how much time had passed until it was past sunset. I realized it was twilight; it was Edward's favorite time of day.

"It's twilight," I whispered.

"What?" Jacob asked, noticing I said something.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell him but, I decided to. "It's twilight," I repeated louder so Jacob could hear.

"Yeah, I guess it is." He looked at the sky as it was getting closer to dark. "We should head back or else your dad might think you ran away again."

We both got up and walked back to his car and headed back to Forks. It was already nightfall when we arrived back to my house. When I got out Jacob also got out.

"I thought I should explain to Charlie why you been gone all day; I don't want you to get in trouble." He answered the question I was about to ask him.

When we went inside I heard the TV and wondered why Charlie wasn't worried. He turned around to face us when he noticed we came in.

"Did you kids have fun?" He asked, with no hint of worries.

"Yea," I answered, confused.

Charlie must have noticed my confusion. "Billy called and told me you were with Jacob."

"Oh," I said. Not really knowing what else to say. I turned around to face Jacob. "Bye Jake, It was fun."

"It was, we should hang out again." He replied.

"We should." I answered back.

I walked Jacob to the door, waving goodbye to him as he drove off. I went back into the living room. "Did you eat?" I asked Charlie.

"Yeah, I order Pizza again. There are some leftover if you're hungry." He told me.

I'm not a person who likes to eat the same thing twice in a row but, I really didn't feel like cooking. I went into the kitchen and took a couple of pieces of pizza and went up to my room. After I finished eating, I called Alice to find out the latest news on Edward. Her phone rang five times before I got her voice mail.

"Hey Alice," I started. "I'm just calling to see how you are doing on finding Edward, please call me once you get this message." I hung up once I finished the message.

I tried the other Cullens, excluding Edward and nobody answered. I left everyone the same message I gave Alice. I was about to go to sleep when I decided to call Edward's phone. I knew he wasn't going to answered it but, I wanted to try. After the third ring someone answered the phone. "Edward?" I spoke into the receiver. The person who answered was the person I thought I would never hear again, "Bella."

**I'm sorry it's short but, next chapter I'm planning on doing longer. There's about three to four more chapters left. In a way it's sad but also excited about starting my next story which is Edward's POV of the Blue Empress. Till then, Review.**


	23. You Still Have Time

Chapter 23 – You Still Have Time

**Sorry it's a little short but the ending to this chapter I had in my head for so long. There will be two points of view in this story since if I didn't the chapter will be very short also, this is the last APOV I'm going to do in this story. I think there's two chapters left and I'm almost done with the next chapter. I just found today that I reached 1,000 visitors for Blue Empress which I'm so excited about.  
**

**Previously:**

_"What's wrong?" I asked. _

"_I won't make it__,__ Alice, it's already started." Edward came out of the shadow. I knew what he meant once I saw his eyes; they were no longer topaz or black. They were green._

**APOV**

Everyone went quiet. None of us had ever seen it process this far. I knew Edward still have time to change Bella. I would even drag him all the way back to Forks if I had too.

"You still have time," I told Edward.  
"No, I don't. In less than two days it will be finished." Edward started to argue.  
"How far have you gotten?" Carlisle asked.

"It has only been two hours since my eyes changed color." Edward answered.  
"You still have time, Edward. You have six more hours until you lose your speed. You'll be able to go back to Forks and change Bella." Carlisle started to explain.  
"No!" Edward growled. "I'm not going to change her; I rather go through this than turn Bella into a monster."  
"So you rather not see Bella ever again than turn her into a vampire and live eternity with her?" I asked him. Edward was quiet. "Edward, Bella wants to become a vampire. She told you herself and we all know it."  
He sighed, "I'm still not changing her."

He ran out of the house, leaving us in with just each other. I was about to run after him to put some sense in his brain - even if I had to jam it in – but that was when Esme stopped me.  
"Leave him alone for a few hours, Alice. He needs to think about this." She told me, letting me go.  
I didn't run after him, hoping his alone time would put some sense in him so I wouldn't have to do it. After an hour -on the dot - I ran after Edward.

* * *

Previously:

_After the third ring someone answered the phone. "Edward," I spoke into the receiver. The person who answered was the one person I thought I would never hear again, "Bella."_

**BPOV**

"You shouldn't have called me," I heard Edward say with no anger in his voice. I almost didn't recognize it was Edward. His voice was different, less musical than before.  
"Edward," I repeated, still shocked.  
"Bella, you need to stop calling me." He told me

"No," I snapped out of my shocked state.

"Bella," he sighed. "You need to live a normal and happy life without me."  
"What if I don't want to? What if I want to live a long and happy life with you?" I argued.

"Bella," he sighed; probably pinching the bridge of his nose. "No, you don't want to live the life of a monster." I could hear the anger rise up in his voice.

"You're right, Edward. I don't want to live a life of a monster. I want to live a life with you, forever."

He was silent on the other line. "I'm still not changing you, Bella." He said after the line was quiet. "Goodbye, Bella." he hung up before I could say anything else.  
I still had the phone to my ear, hearing the dial tone. After a minute I hung up the phone, I didn't know what to think. I didn't go to sleep until the sun started to rise. When I woke up, I knew it was past noon with the sun shining through my window. I looked out the window to see if Charlie's cruiser was still here but, it wasn't. There wasn't much to do today since the house was clean and the laundry was done. I decided to go read outside in the sun to get some Vitamin D since my skin was so pale. It was almost the same color as the Cullen's. I ended up spending most of the day staying out in the sun and I only got less of a shade lighter but at least I got some.  
I prepared dinner for Charlie and was just about done when Charlie came home. "Bella," I heard him call out as I heard the front door shut.  
"Yeah, dad, I'm in the kitchen." I called out.  
"What did you do, Bells?" He asked, hanging up his gun belt.  
"Just went outside to get some Vitamin D." I told him, bringing dinner to the table.  
The rest of dinner was quiet and I ended up washing dishes while Charlie watched football. After dinner I decided to sleep since I didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night. I fell asleep with no difficulty. I woke up by someone calling my name. I sat up and noticed it was four in the morning. I groaned and lay back down.  
"Bella," I heard again when I was close to falling back asleep. I sat back up and looked around. Alice was right beside my bed.  
"Alice!" I yelled.  
"Shh, you're going to wake up Charlie." She told me.  
"Alice I'm so glad you're back, did you find Edward?" I asked her.  
She was quiet for a moment. "We found him," she answered.  
"Where was he?" I asked.  
"That's really not important right now," she rushed. "Bella," she paused. "I need to ask you something?"  
"Sure, you can ask me anything." I was a little worried about the tone she used.  
"Do you want to be a vampire?" She asked.  
"Yes," I didn't hesitate.  
"Good because you're the only one that can save Edward now since, he won't go to the Volturi. He's too stubborn to ask you and I kno-," she babbled on until she got interrupted.  
"Alice, we need to hurry." I jumped, seeing Jasper coming out of the shadow.  
"What's going on, Alice?" I asked her.  
"Bella," she paused. "Edward is going to die."

**Next chapter will explain why Edward is dying and why Edward needs to change Bella. So Review.**


	24. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 24 **– Secrets Revealed

**This is the official ending to the Blue Empress, I won't be changing the ending anymore. The beginning of this chapter is the same as before but the ending is different so I would just read it again. Some of you will love this chapter, some of you will hate it, but I think most people will love it and hate it. This is the last chapter to the Blue Empress.  
**

Previously:

"_What's going on, Alice?" I asked her._

"_Bella," she paused. "Edward is going to die."_

**BPOV**

"How can Edward be dying?" I asked, trying to remember what Alice told me about vampires dying.

"Bella," she began. "Edward is dying because he hasn't found a mate."

I was confused. She saw my confusion and explained. "Bella, you're Edward's mate and the only way to complete it is if he turns you into a vampire. That's the only way to prevent Edward from dying."

"What hap-," before I could ask, Jasper interrupted.

"If we want Edward to live we need to get going."

"Right," Alice started dragging me out of bed, throwing me some clothes. Right when I got the articles on, she dragged me out of the room.

Once Jasper saw us leaving my room, he followed us. Once we reached the stairs, Alice was still dragging me. "ALI-," Alice covered my mouth.

"Shhh, you're going to wake up Charlie." She picked me up, holding me like I weighed nothing, down the stairs.

We were about to leave when I remembered. "Wait, I need to leave a note for Charlie." I told Alice as she was still holding me.

"We already left him a note." She told me, carrying me to her car.

"I thought you would run the whole way back." I voiced my thought.

"I remember Edward saying you didn't like riding on his back when we run so I thought we would drive most of the way there but once we get around Alaska boarder, we're going to need to run the rest of the way there." she explained.

"Why?" I asked as we drove out of Forks.

"Alaska gets a lot of snow and we would be too late if we drove through there." She answered.

lt was quiet in the car when I asked, "How is Edward dying?"

She paused for a second before explaining, "Every male vampire has to find a mate before they're 109. They don't really die until they're 110 but once they reach 109, they fall into a deep sleep and once they're in that deep sleep you can't save them, they stay in deep sleep until they turn 110." She sighed before continuing.

"Let me explain it from the beginning. No one really knows how it all got started, even the Volturi don't know. I told you that every vampire needs to find a mate either human or vampire before they reach 109 and before you ask, we don't know why females don't go through this, it's just a mystery. When they get close to reaching 109, their appearance and ability starts to change and this all happens within two days, with about a nine hours difference between each change. First , their eye color starts to change back to what is was when they were human, then nine hours later they lose their vampire speed. The next change is that they lose their strength and their special ability if they have one. Another nine hours later, their skin isn't pale anymore and they don't sparkle in the sun. Then they start to sleep like humans do and they start to get weak. Nine hours after that they go into a deep sleep and never wake up and after a year… they die." Alice was quiet after explaining.

"So, they basically turn back into a human but die at the end?" I asked. Alice didn't answer. "Alice?" I asked.

"That's basically it." Jasper answered my question.

"Where is he now in this transformation?" I asked Jasper.

"He was just about to go into the fifth stage." He answered.

"Which would be?" I asked.

"He's getting weak and he's starting to sleep." Jasper told me.

"How long do we have until he goes into a deep sleep?" I asked Jasper.

"He has six more hours left." He said, looking at his watch.

"How many more hours until we get there?" I questioned.

Jasper was about to answer before Alice beat him, "Four more hours of driving and one hour of running."

No one said anything else for the rest of the car ride. Once we arrived at the border, Alice parked the car at some restaurant. We all got out of the car. "Let's go, Bella." Alice said, turning her back toward me to hop on.

I closed my eyes when Alice started to run, knowing this wasn't a really good time to get sick. Some point while Alice started to run I felt it get colder. We quickly reached a house that almost looked like the Cullen's house. When we got to the front door, I was about to knock but Alice stopped me and opened the door.

"Bella, we don't have much time," she told me, guiding me in.

When we went in, the house was different from the Cullen's house. Instead of white walls and carpet, the walls and floor were wooden. I followed Alice up the stairs and the upstairs was just like downstairs until we got into another room and that's when I found Edward lying on the bed. He was still and he didn't look like a vampire, he looked human with skin darker than my very own.

"Edward," I whispered.

"Bella," I heard him say, breathless.

"Edward," I said louder, coming towards him.

"No," he noticed I was coming closer to him.

He sat up slowly and I could tell he was getting weaker. He tried to get out of bed but, Carlisle stopped him. Edward didn't put up much as a fight with Carlisle.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" Edward asked, breathing fast.

"I'm here because I want you to turn me into a vampire," I told him.

"No," he growled, getting up again. Carlisle didn't stop him this time. "I'm not going to turn you into a monster," he told me as he walked towards me at human pace. "I love you, Bella and I don't want you to live eternity having to control your hunger," there was just a foot of space between us.

"I love you, too, Edward and I can live with controlling my hunger if I get to be with you forever," I told him.

"Edward, you need to change her now before it's too late; you only have five minutes." Carlisle said. I almost jumped, forgetting the rest of the Cullen's were in the room.

I could see it in Edward's eyes that he was battling himself on whether to change me or not but, I knew what won.

"Ok," he sighed. "Bella, you need to lay on the bed." Edward told me. I walked towards his bed with Edward following along. Once I got settled on the bed he was standing right next to it. "Ready?" he asked.

"Ready," I answered. He knelt down on the floor leaning his head towards me. As he got closer my heart started to beat double time. When Edward was centimeters from my neck he stopped, my heart still pounding hard.

"Bella," I could feel his breath on my neck.

I was ready for the pain when he lifted his head up. I sat up, looking as Edward was standing in front of me.

"I'm not changing you," he told me as he ran out of the room.

"Edward," I called out to him but he was gone.

I got up and started to run after him when Carlisle stopped me. "Stay here, Bella, we're going to find him."

"No," I started to run out the door again.

I never made it out of the door because Alice stopped me this time. "Bella, we're going to find him. Stay here so we'll know where you are."

I sat back down, knowing I couldn't get out of the house without being stopped. Less than a minute later, the Cullen's, were gone. I walked around hearing the ticking of the clock as each second passed by. As each second ticked by was seconds closer to being too late to save Edward.

When there was only thirty minutes left, I decided to find Edward myself. I decided to check the one place where he might have gone.

When I came out of the house I remembered my car wasn't here. I looked around and noticed that there wasn't any car here. I was thinking of running to find Edward but I knew it was no use since I wasn't going to find him in time. It would be better if I stayed here. I knew the Cullen's would find him.

After twenty five minutes had passed, I knew it would be too late. I wasn't going to be able to save Edward and I knew I wasn't going to live without him.

After five minutes, I knew I wasn't able to save Edward. I rolled into a ball on the ground and started to burst into tears. I wasn't going to see his topaz eyes or his crooked smile anymore.

"Bella," I heard someone say. I looked up to see Carlisle in front of me. I got back up as the rest of the family was coming in the room.

"Bella," Carlisle called again. Before he could say anything else I saw Emmett carrying Edward in his arms, lifeless.

I broke down crying, falling to the ground. This time I didn't make contact with the ground, someone caught me before I could fall.

"Bella," I heard Carlisle through the vibration of his chest as he was holding me. "We're going to find a way to bring Edward back."

I looked at Carlisle, "Is there a way?"

"I don't know but, we're going to try to find a way." Carlisle answered.

My tears gradually slowed down. "Where do we start?" I asked Carlisle.

"I think we need to go to Volterra, Italy." Carlisle told me.

"Why there?" I asked.

"That's where the Volturi lives. They might be able to help us," Carlisle answered.

"Ok, when are we going?" I questioned.

"You're not going, Bella. You're going to stay here while the rest of us go," Carlisle told me.

"No," I almost yelled.

"Bella," Carlisle sighed. "The Volturi are what we call royalty vampires and one thing they don't need to know is your knowledge about Vampires. If they found out you knew they would probably kill you - that is, not unless they find you useful then they would change you."

"I'm going," I said sternly.

Carlisle paused. "Ok Bella, but you need to do what I say."

"Ok," I answered.

"We're going to need to go back to Forks to get some of your things." Carlisle instructed. "Alice, take Bella back to Forks and get her some clothes."

Alice nodded as she led me outside. "You're going to need to get on my back Bella." I got on her back as she ran back to Forks.

When we arrived at my house it was late in the afternoon. I got out and Alice followed me. When we went inside I was happy Charlie was still at work but I knew I had to hurry because he would be home soon and I didn't want to explain about what was happening. Alice packed my clothes while I packed things I would need other than clothes.

We finished in five minutes and I got on Alice's back as she ran. We stopped outside their house that's located outside Forks city limits. I saw all the Cullen's packing things in the car. I raced over to Carlisle.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"He's in the house," he told me, putting another bag in the trunk.

I raced inside seeing Edward lying motionless on the couch. I kneeled down, facing him. I watched him as he laid still.

What seem like minutes later, Carlisle came in the room. "Bella, it's time to go."

"Are we bringing Edward?" I asked.

"No, Esme is going to stay here with him while the rest of us go." Carlisle answered.

I kissed Edward on the forehead. "Edward, I'm going to find a way to save you." I told him, standing back up.

I followed Carlisle out the door, looking back one more time before heading off to Volterra.

**To be Continued. . . . **

**There will be a sequel.**** I like this ending better than the first one I had up. I had this ending in mind when I wrote this story and I would have put this ending up instead of the first one but, I didn't want to do a sequel at the time and one thing you should know, on Fanfiction I don't read sequels to any story I read so I don't write sequel. I will make an exception to this story; this will be the only time there will be a sequel to any of my story. I'm putting EPOV of the Blue Empress aside for now and will work on the sequel to the Blue Empress. Review and tell me your thoughts, did you love it, hate it, or both and I want to know if your planning on reading the sequel or not. **


	25. Summery to the Sequel

'The Sacred Lotus' is the sequel Blue Empress. Here's the summery. As Bella leaves Edward in the care of Esme. She and the rest of the Cullens set off to go to Volterra, Italy. When she reach Volterra, Bella puts her life in danger as she tries to save Edward.

**Tell me what you think.**


	26. Author's note

I'm working on "The Sacred Lotus" right now and I'm trying to get at least five chapters done before I post it. The reason for this author's note is there's going to be a new character in The Sacred Lotus and I can't think of a name for him. So, I have a poll up and I need you to vote what his name should be and your vote will really help. Thanks.


	27. Update

Update

Before you say anything no, I haven't forgotten Sacred Lotus. I have been working on my story but, I just needed some time to plan out my story and start writing a few chapters so I'll know where I will go with this story. The whole reason for this note is I'm planning on posting this story either this Friday or next Friday depending on how many chapters I get done within that time. I will post another note when I do put it up. Also, the poll is still up if you haven't vote yet because every vote count, seriously. The name Sebastian and Eli are tied with seven votes, Stephen is only down by one with six and Lucas down by two with five votes. I'll give you a warning, I won't be updating as much as I did in Blue Empress and the update will be coming every two weeks to sometimes three weeks but, no more than three weeks. There maybe an occasion where I'll update within a week and I will finish this story, I won't forget it because if school isn't on my mind it's my stories and I usually only have time to write my story on Friday and Saturday sometimes other days depending on my school work. Also, I got to give credit for my beta reader, **XoChelseaAmberXo** for correcting all my mistakes and she will also be my beta for Sacred Lotus. Also, I want to thank everyone who review my previous story, Blue Empress. Even if I don't reply to review I always read them.


	28. Sequel's Up

Good News, the Sacred Lotus is now up. Also, don't forget to review in Sacred Lotus because I love hearing what you have to say. I said this before, even though I don't reply to everyone's review I read them and answer the ones that have questions. So, feel free to ask any questions you have about the story.


End file.
